


For you, Hastinapur Ⅱ

by Haiquye



Series: For you, Hastinapur [2]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haiquye/pseuds/Haiquye
Summary: Sequal to For you,Hastinapur. Titles may change.





	1. 千载相逢犹旦暮

天若有情天亦老，为伊判作梦中人。  
马嘶睁开眼睛，望着宫殿的房顶。他过了一会儿才隐隐意识到发生了什么：他不在阿希且多罗。他一天之前就来到了象城，和持国百子一起为凯旋归来的迦尔纳庆祝。昨天他喝酒上头，在走廊里跟迦尔纳打了一架。父亲来拉偏架，被迦尔纳打出一只黑眼圈。  
马嘶穿衣起床，在摩尼宝珠的作用下酒劲早已过去。他心里感谢迦尔纳没说破自己身为婆罗门却差点醉酒的事实。他想着自己已经回到了过去，那阿伽丽，迦尔纳的女儿，她又在何处呢？  
他出门去找难敌，远远听见难敌宫中传来笑语。  
“这么急着回盎伽？想你的美娇娘了？”爆发一阵笑声，夹杂着马嘶没听清的几句话，和罗奇蛮娜的细声娇语。看来难敌宫里还挺热闹。迦尔纳似乎已经回答了什么，因为难敌又说：“我知道，肯定是想你的小姑娘了。哎，你到底是把她当儿子养，还是当女儿养啊？” 又是一阵笑声。罗奇蛮娜喊道：“爸爸！爸爸！”又说了什么。马嘶进去，正看见难敌一边抚摸女儿的头发，一边说：“有时间把你的姑娘也带过来，罗奇蛮娜想她了。两个姑娘在一起玩多好，又不用操心。”罗奇蛮娜不满爸爸对女儿敷衍的态度，踮起脚尖去扯难敌头发。迦尔纳道：“她已经在路上了，我不放心她一个人，想去接她。”  
阿伽丽已经出生了！马嘶感到心头一阵喜悦。他站在门口望着朋友们欢乐的景象。一别经年，恍若隔世。直到难敌从女儿手中抢救下自己的一头卷发，发现马嘶站在门口，才赶紧说：“马嘶，你怎么在门口站着？进来呀。迦尔纳已经不生你的气了。”  
迦尔纳瞥了马嘶一眼，压低声音作怒吼状：“再生者的败类！你竟敢酗酒！”  
既然迦尔纳都说了马嘶是再生者的败类，马嘶也不想让未来岳父的话落空。他为了舒缓紧张的心情抱起胳膊，故作漫不经心地道：“喂，迦尔纳，你女儿总要嫁人的，与其召开选婿大典不如找一个知根知底的。等她长大之后把她嫁给我怎么样？”  
罗奇蛮娜惊叫一声，脸马上红了，一头藏进难敌怀里。  
迦尔纳的脸也红了，红得像准备进攻的公牛。他顺手抄起最近的武器：难敌的大杵。马嘶见势不妙，扭头就逃。他唯一自恃胜过迦尔纳和任何人的就是速度。生活这么美好，他可不想早死。迦尔纳挥着大杵在宫殿里一路狂奔，一路摧毁沿路的雕塑装饰，口中不干不净地骂着败类再生者婆罗门，从毗诃波提（祭主）到破灭仙人的劣迹都被他数了个遍，痛骂马嘶怎么不去找头母牛。德罗纳正和慈悯议事，听到泽被所有婆罗门的痛骂不由怒从心头起，快步走出房门想喝止这场闹剧。德罗纳走出房门的时候马嘶和迦尔纳早已像两股旋风一样卷了过去，马嘶喊着：“我是说真的！你要是介意种性，我去找舅舅！”迦尔纳听起来也不像当他开玩笑，嘴里已经骂到了生出德罗纳的那只木钵。德罗纳盛怒之下差点拔腿加入这道风景，多亏相对冷静的慈悯眼疾手快，一把将他拉住，免得多一个人出丑。  
难敌反应过来放下女儿冲出房门，在宫殿里大声呼唤祖父毗湿摩。他气喘吁吁地跟在马嘶和迦尔纳后面，看见慈悯和德罗纳就暗叫不好。转身已经来不及了，老师气势汹汹地叫住学生，质问他这是怎么回事。难敌心里叫苦不迭，支支吾吾地答道：“我也不知道到底怎么回事……”他打定主意，与其说出马嘶捅的篓子被德罗纳用法宝轰死，不如紧闭嘴巴硬起头皮承担老师的震怒。  
马嘶一路狂奔一路在脑子里过等迦尔纳冷静下来了对他说的话。我不会再娶别的妻子的，我永生永世不对她生气，如果我先死她就自由了，如果她先死我终身不再娶……但他觉得和这个状态下的迦尔纳说这些也没有用，所以他聪明地选择了闭嘴，只是重复着一句话：“我不是和你开玩笑……”虽然他即使被打断腿也能迅速恢复，但万一迦尔纳把他脑袋揪下来，他可不敢保证会长回去。  
宫里的动静终于惊动了毗湿摩。他听见师弟满口污言秽语辱及老师，不禁也愤怒地站起来。他打心眼里欣赏这个师弟，因此对他要求苛刻，他向来不领情，今天又是怎么了？难道自己的严格要求适得其反，把他也逼出师门了？毗湿摩没走几步，难敌就冲了进来，气喘吁吁地喊道：“祖父，您快去阻止他们吧！整个宫殿都要被他们拆了！”慈悯和德罗纳一脸愠色地跟在后面，毗湿摩想了想，拉上三人又请了持国王，才往喧闹中心赶去。  
闹剧已经过去一半了。迦尔纳没追上马嘶，手中的巨杵也不知扔在了哪里，两人正围着一个水池打转。马嘶万分谨慎，向迦尔纳喊道：“我说的都是真的，我昨天还梦见了她的样子！我可以描述给你听。”  
凭这句话，迦尔纳差点跳进水里游到对面，再把马嘶拽进来淹死。  
毗湿摩和德罗纳一边一个死命抱住师弟的胳膊，难敌上来帮忙，被挣扎的迦尔纳挥了出去。德罗纳大声呼唤慈悯，毗湿摩则顾不得身份尊卑请求有百象之力的持国王帮忙制住儿子的朋友。退到一边的难敌见合三人之力才克制自己亲爱的朋友，不由再次庆幸自己不是需要面对盎伽王军队的诸王里的一个。他偷偷拉了一把马嘶，低声埋怨：“你发什么疯！酒还没醒？”  
马嘶看着父亲和舅舅，也想逃掉算了，但是对面五个人十只眼睛看过来，他又觉得自己不能退缩。于是他只得说道：“是我得罪了盎伽王。”  
迦尔纳在挣扎中差点给德罗纳凑一对黑眼圈，他骂马嘶婆罗门就要有婆罗门的样子去找头奶牛，或者继承家族传统找个芦苇或木钵。  
此言一出，毗湿摩慈悯德罗纳的脸都拉了下来。持国王幼吾幼以及人之幼，本着对儿子朋友的疼爱抢先询问迦尔纳事由。迦尔纳指责马嘶出言轻薄他的掌上明珠，马嘶赶紧胡编乱造说昨晚不知哪位神明托梦将迦尔纳的女儿许配给他，把阿伽丽从相貌到喜好描述得一清二楚。德罗纳听出个所以然来，胡子都气歪了。  
长辈们分成了两拨，一拨抚慰暴怒不已的迦尔纳，另一拨软硬兼施想打消马嘶荒诞的念头。他们向他证明不仅是神灵可以托梦，阿修罗和罗刹也可以啦，等等等等。马嘶祸从口出，现在闭了嘴软硬不吃，迦尔纳不好意思再骂马嘶家族，只把他这个人有和没有的缺点都挑出来骂了一遍又一遍。夕阳西下，双方也没能意见一致。直到传令的人扬起声音：“盎伽国公主到！”话音未落，马蹄声由远及近，轻装简从的盎伽国小公主已经到了众人眼前。  
阿伽丽飞身下马，又扶下不知什么时候也上了马的罗奇蛮娜，向众人一一施礼。马嘶近乎失神地望着她。阿伽丽，他的阿伽丽，一点都没有变。她早出生了许多年，几乎和罗奇蛮娜一个年纪。但她身背的弓箭、飞扬的神采、欢快的语调，都和从前一模一样。

马嘶梦见迦尔纳的女儿并对其一见倾心的事情很快在象城传为笑柄，从王子到侍女人人都在议论这个话题。如果马嘶路过一群女奴，等她们以为他走远了就会指着他窃窃私语、笑成一团。本来马嘶也是引人注目的人物，一则他父亲贵为王室教师，二则他母亲贵为福身王养女，三则他舅舅贵为俱卢国师，四则他本人贵为北般遮罗王、文武双全玉树临风，但马嘶必须承认，这些带给他的关注，还不如和盎伽国公主有关的一个梦。他走到哪里仿佛都听见侍女窃窃私语说北般遮罗王梦里发癫爱上了盎伽王的掌上明珠。  
马嘶和迦尔纳的关系进入了冰封期。迦尔纳生了八个儿子之后才得到一个宝贝女儿，从小——马嘶听说她比罗奇蛮娜小了两岁——娇生惯养，备受宠爱。难敌说即使迦尔纳之女要迦尔纳的铠甲，迦尔纳也会毫不犹豫地割下来给她。“不过没真要，小姑娘只是说如果有一天能取下来就归她。”难敌补充。  
难敌感慨完，狐疑地看着马嘶：“我的朋友，老师之子啊，你该不会还没从迷惑人的梦境中醒来吗？我不是对你的武艺表示鄙夷，只是……如果你去抢亲的话，恐怕不是迦尔纳一家十口的对手。”  
马嘶也是这么想的。在选婿大典上抢亲是刹帝利正法，为防止阿伽丽被别人抢走马嘶必须先下手为强。他不一定打得过迦尔纳，如果叫上父亲舅舅顶着，自己抢了阿伽丽就走，也许还有机会。但他心里反感这个念头。他渴望的是像当年去迦尸国抢亲的毗湿摩一样一人一车独当千军万马，带着心爱的盎伽国公主回到阿希且多罗。何况父亲和舅舅并不赞成他们的婚事。父亲吹胡子瞪眼了很久，因为自己一如既往油盐不进才败下阵来。而且，等到选婿大典，难保不会有其他国家的王子看上美丽动人的阿伽丽。总不能指望阿伽丽在她的选婿大典上暴起打败追求者再跳上马嘶的战车。  
趁马嘶不说话，难敌赶紧发表自己的意见：“亲爱的德罗纳之子，你和罗陀之子迦尔纳都是我的好朋友，就如同我的左右手，我无法……”马嘶听出他要说什么就举手打断：“行了，我不要你帮我，不用担心损伤你和迦尔纳的感情。”难敌瞪眼：“什么不帮你？我谁都不帮！”他起身要出去：“第十三年眼看就要到了，我忙着找贡蒂之子和玛德利之子呢，哪有时间管你们的儿女情长！对了，你别在象城招惹迦尔纳的宝贝姑娘，万一他打残了你，我没法跟老师交代。”  
马嘶因为难敌不考虑师兄终身幸福只考虑不好和老师交代气了一瞬就释然了。他也出门打算走走，最好能碰见不知被迦尔纳保护在哪里的阿伽丽。  
天遂人愿。他没走多远，刚拐过一个僻静的角落，就看见阿伽丽站在墙边冲他笑：“你好啊，北般遮罗王。万幸你没被我爸爸追上，我可不太想和一个缺胳膊少腿的丈夫过一辈子。”  
“你怎么知道我在这里？”马嘶没有追究她的嘲笑，惊喜地问。  
“你声音太响亮，我在罗奇蛮娜的宫中听见了。”阿伽丽看着他，正经地开着玩笑，“听说我的几位堂兄快要从流放中回来了？”  
马嘶徒劳地纠正她：“阿伽丽，别称呼他们堂兄。”  
“不然呢？”阿伽丽不以为然。  
马嘶凝神谛听，确定四周无人，来不及回答她扯皮的话。他严肃地看着阿伽丽，问她：“告诉我，你是来上战场的吗？”  
“哟，被你猜到了。”  
“你不能去！俱卢大战不是你所能想象的！回盎伽！”马嘶激动地握住她双肩，深深呼吸想让自己平静下来。阿伽丽趁着这个机会开了口：“怕什么？我可是迦尔纳的女儿啊。”她看看肩膀上马嘶的手，皱起眉头：“放开你的爪子，别让别人看见了。实话告诉你，我就是为大战来的。你不许有反对意见。如果有建议，等到我的选婿大典上再说吧。我得回罗奇蛮娜那里了。”  
她灵巧地挣脱马嘶的手，向罗奇蛮娜居住的宫殿方向走去。她刚消失在走廊另一头，犍陀罗王阴阳怪气的声音就在马嘶耳边响了起来：“亲爱的般遮罗王，你在这里做什么？梦？但愿您没有又梦到谁的女儿？”


	2. 美人如玉剑如虹

马嘶沉吟着走在宫殿廊上。前生今世在他脑海中乱成一团，唯有金眸少女的笑靥分明，她手中大天的取胜弓时而鸣响时而震动，爱神的利箭如雨倾泻而下。  
阿伽丽此来是受迦尔纳的命令。迦尔纳对女儿毫无原则的宠爱在象城被议论纷纷。人们说，盎伽王不仅对掌上明珠百依百顺，还破格像对待男儿一样传授她战斗技巧。女将军随身携带的古老的神弓，她父亲最强大、最珍爱的取胜弓，持弓者永远战无不胜。她的确是战无不胜的，无论是美丽还是武力都无人能抵挡。宫娥带着妒意议论阿伽丽的美貌。马嘶这才知道女人大都渴望洁白胜雪的肤色，但她们无法获得，如同没见过雪。  
“老师之子。”昏昏沉沉中，有人向他问候。  
来人的皮肤暗如夜色，微笑时露出的牙齿却整齐雪白。他持弓的右手带着金指套。马嘶注意到来人的时候用全部的意志力不让全身的血液都倒流到脸上。马嘶心正手洁，从未亏待他人，从未对人低下头颅。此刻唯一一个他无颜面对的人站在他面前，尼沙陀王独斫。  
“……尼沙陀王。”马嘶意识到自己的失态连忙回礼，悄悄低下了头。自从父亲要独斫砍下右手拇指，马嘶再也无颜面对这位笑容真诚的渔猎之王。他本来不亲近非再生族，迦尔纳除外，但心里不能不将这位种姓之外的人视为父亲的学生。父亲以血淋林的代价承认了独斫，因此父亲对他的亏待更使马嘶无颜以对。  
独斫和马嘶互相问候了，两人并肩而行，独斫笑容坦荡，马嘶眼神躲闪。独斫问：“你也是为小公主选婿大典来的？”  
“我来的时候还不知道。难敌肯定最先告诉了你。”马嘶学着独斫的样子笑笑。独斫幼时从未和持国之子见过面，后来却与难敌成了朋友，他十分疼爱难敌的女儿罗奇蛮娜，小公主像信任父亲一样信任他。帕努玛蒂对此颇有微词，难敌却不在意。他将罗奇蛮托付给马嘶的信任和他任罗奇蛮娜缠着独斫的信任是一样的。罗奇蛮娜当然没从独斫那里学到射箭的本领，但有这位金指套的王在，没人胆敢在罗奇蛮娜的选婿大典上造次。  
“我听说盎伽王带着女儿也过来了。你和盎伽王不留下来吗？”  
“我大概会留下来。”马嘶说，“盎伽王不一定。听说他要带着阿伽丽巡四方，难敌可能和他们一起去。”  
“这我知道。”独斫一笑，露出雪白的牙齿，“他就是因为自己不能在场才把我叫过来保护小公主的选婿大典。”马嘶由衷感激独斫没拿阿伽丽嘲笑他。偶尔有人看到尼沙陀王厌恶地躲开，独斫不以为意。马嘶却气愤地回瞪那些唾弃的眼神，眼睛的主人接触到他的目光纷纷别过脸去。这些人，曾经轻蔑地注视迦尔纳，后来因为迦尔纳的强大不得不低下头，现在又把轻蔑的目光投向别人！有些人永远只能从对别人的鄙视中肯定自己的价值。“我一直听说你是伟大的战士，我能和你比试一场吗，老师的独生子？”独斫真诚地问。  
马嘶搜肠刮肚寻找托词，他不认为自己有脸使用完好的右手在独斫面前拉开弓。有人说：“尼沙陀王过奖了，他哪里是你的对手。”另一个声音喊道：“独斫叔叔！”罗奇蛮娜笑着扑过来，独斫举起她转了一圈。罗奇蛮娜指着阿伽丽说：“这是我的朋友阿伽丽，盎伽王迦尔纳的小女儿。”阿伽丽上前向尼沙陀王行礼。独斫接受她的敬礼，宠爱地对罗奇蛮娜说：“我的小公主要出嫁了，今天这么漂亮。”罗奇蛮娜嘟起嘴：“可是我不想出嫁！我想留在父亲母亲身边。”马嘶笑了，问她：“女孩儿长大了哪有不出嫁的道理？罗奇蛮这么教你的吗？”  
罗奇蛮娜闻言眉头一皱，生气地跺着脚，她在亲近的人面前才展现出暴躁的脾气。她不回答马嘶，却对朋友说：“你也不想出嫁吧？是吧？”  
“不一定，得看嫁给谁了。”阿伽丽不太领情。  
罗奇蛮娜啐道：“你不想嫁给谁能把谁揍趴下，我可没有这个本事。”她想到未来，眼里有哀伤一闪而过。罗奇蛮娜刚想再说什么，帕努玛蒂的声音由远及近：“罗奇蛮娜，怎么在外面站着和客人说话？快把尼沙陀王请进来。”罗奇蛮娜向独斫吐吐舌头，调皮地做了“请”的动作，拉着他蹦蹦跳跳，另一手挽住阿伽丽，一道往回走去。马嘶不好意思跟上去，只得辞别。  
罗奇蛮娜的选婿大典上，不速之客抢走了公主。当时难敌王和盎伽王出征在外，黑天之子商波打败了拦截的士兵，然后被尼沙陀王捉了回去。此时黑天接到消息火速赶来，看着爱子脖颈上的刀，一言不发就将飞轮袭向背对他的独斫。带着罗奇蛮追来的马嘶以极快的速度射光了带来的所有箭，将妙见逼开又暂时拦截黑天。他失控的力气将弓弦都绷断了。  
商波被投进牢房。谋杀未遂蚀把米的黑天硬着头皮与暴怒不已的象城众人进行交涉，一向对婆薮提婆之子尊敬有加的毗湿摩仿佛化身大楼陀罗，在朝堂上咆哮。尼沙陀王赶上心烦意乱在外漫步的北般遮罗王，向他感谢，并分享了一个故事。  
“听说你是湿婆大神的化身，我才给你讲这件事。你听完后，记得不要告诉别人。”也许马嘶对历史传说的癖好已经人尽皆知了。  
“那时我在山中，看到一位孤身旅人走向危险的地方。我一箭射向袭击他的野猪，却发现两支箭插在野猪尸体上。他和我发生了争执，继而战斗，我经过一番苦战令他无法取胜。他失去弓箭、剑、又在肉搏中失败后，问我是谁，我让他看我的双手。”马嘶默默赞美独斫的谦卑，换成迦尔纳，肯定已经开始大吹特吹战胜阿周那的过程。“你猜他说什么？”  
马嘶摇摇头：“猜不到。”紧接着灵光一现，他不可置信地说：“该不会他说……”  
“没错，没错。”独斫大笑起来，露出雪白的牙齿，“他说：‘你是湿婆。’”马嘶愣了一下，和独斫一起大笑起来。他不嘲笑阿周那把战胜他的人当作湿婆的化身，马嘶一朝突然被战胜，也会以为对方是无比强大的神中之王。他嘲笑阿周那看到独斫缺少的右手拇指却还将面前的山野猎人当作楼陀罗。  
“他说我是群兽之主，持取胜弓者，要拜我，非拜不可，拜完我说给他他想要的赐福……他说要我的弓箭……他说要用这‘法宝’与恒河之子、老师、有年之子和盎伽王作战……我就照他想要的吹嘘了一通，他说这是梵颅法宝，又叫兽主法宝、楼陀罗法宝……他临走还向我拜别，我就说：‘到天国去吧！’”  
马嘶和独斫笑得上气不接下气，互相拍着对方手臂和肩膀。稍微平静下来，马嘶说：“翼月生怎么想的？他已经有了父亲传给他的梵颅法宝，还想要什么兽主法宝？他倒是来拜我呀，用颂赞黑天的肉麻话颂赞一下马嘶，没准马嘶会把那罗延法宝给他。在我手里那罗延也不会让它发挥出相当的威力，如果黑天真是那罗延化身的话。”  
独斫微笑着说：“我也觉得，他真想见到湿婆，应该来拜你。”他们又大笑一顿，扯东扯西，谈天说地，各自惊奇言语的投机，夜深了才各自回到住处。马嘶请求独斫帮他去盎伽抢亲，独斫爽快地答应了。  
黑天与象城不睦，即使他抬出毗湿奴化身的身份，也不可能令恒河之子毗湿摩同意将曾孙女许配给他声名狼藉的儿子。他叹了口气回多门城请兄长出马。归来的难敌重新召开爱女的选婿大典，商波在象城的牢房里哭天喊地，呼天唤地求诸神见证他对难敌之女赤诚的爱情。  
没有国王或王子再要求娶难敌的女儿，他们说公主属于抢走他的人。当然，所有人都知道这不是真的。商波并没能将罗奇蛮娜抢走。他们不过是担心雅度人为了商波进攻他们。卢醯尼之子大力罗摩的勇武人尽皆知，黑天的奸诈使人不愿和多门打交道，没人想步刚沙王、妖连王、童护王、沙鲁瓦王的后尘。难敌大怒之下，吼着说让他的宝贝永远留在自己身边。马嘶看着他眼里掩盖不了的悲伤，沉默地上前安慰。  
最终，大力罗摩带着重礼欲赎回侄子并向学生求亲。难敌起初不愿意，大骂商波毫无男子气概，既没胆量求取他的女儿又没能力将心上人抢走。大力罗摩耐心地说侄子的好：他十分体贴，重情重义，一门心思爱罗奇蛮娜。气头上的难敌当然不听。大力罗摩终于气得扬起巨犁狠狠犁向宫殿墙壁，对亲爱的学生说，假使商波一无是处，他根本不会为商波向难敌的女儿提亲；你再不好好听我说话，我就把象城的宫殿拖到海里！难敌冷静下来，仔细考察了商波，给女儿举行了盛大的婚礼。大力罗摩十分欣慰，他逗留的日子里将自己青春美丽的女儿维特萨拉许配给了罗奇蛮。

迦尔纳的子女归来已是几个月后。她托侍女给马嘶传消息要他来自己的住处。这名侍女原本服侍罗奇蛮娜，罗奇蛮娜出嫁后难敌干脆把女儿原先的宫殿和侍女都拨给好友的女儿，嘱咐她多多陪伴孤单的帕努玛蒂。马嘶接到消息颇为踌躇，他不希望在人多眼杂的皇宫闹出是非，但阿伽丽言辞恳切，饱受无形之神煎熬的马嘶踌躇一番毅然决定前往。  
侍女被支走，满腹狐疑的马嘶被叫到床边，阿伽丽掀开被褥，笑着说：“看我给你带回来的礼物。”她从床下取出古老的长弓与宝剑。马嘶不好意思言及自己的怀疑与期待。女孩靠在马嘶肩头欢欣地说着礼物的好，抚摸长弓上的花纹。马嘶一边抚摸她的长发一边附和她。多日不见，两人谈得投入，脚步声将浪漫的氛围惊破时已来不及回避。阿伽丽抓起礼物扔回床下，被褥来不及恢复形状。她紧张地对马嘶说：“千万别是爸爸！”  
天不遂人愿，来者正是迦尔纳。他看着女儿不甚整齐的床榻边上的马嘶立马双眼喷火，但他还是抑制住自己强挤出礼貌问不速之客：“你在我女儿的房间里干什么？”  
编一个能骗过迦尔纳的谎言很难。如果实话实说，迦尔纳必然暴怒，但暴怒比误会好得多。不料阿伽丽一如既往抢在马嘶面开了口。她看着自己的父亲说：“这要看您同不同意将我许给他了。如果不同意，我们就是刚刚以健达缚方式成婚。”  
马嘶最终也没能拿到阿伽丽的礼物。当世最强大的年轻武士在和马嘶的战斗中直接将它们劈成了碎片。阿伽丽溜到帕努玛蒂身边，无论谁呼唤都不肯离开。  
这场意外使象城暂时损失了几座宫殿，也使马嘶和父亲的关系降到了冰点。德罗纳听说儿子“梦里爱上了迦尔纳的女儿”时恼怒多过介怀。马嘶有摩尼宝珠的庇佑，停留在了刚刚成年智慧力量都达到顶点的时候。德罗纳认为，除非在战争中被更强的人杀死，他是长生不死的，能比马嘶更强的人屈指可数，还因为这样或那样的关系不会杀他，因此根本没有急着给他娶妻。现在马嘶依然是翩翩少年，完美无瑕令人艳羡，无论什么样的女人都会爱上他，却仍然满足于音乐、舞蹈、争论和武艺，对美色没有特殊的爱好。  
让德罗纳警惕起来的是“健达缚”事件。德罗纳知道明礼的马嘶不会荒唐到按健达缚方式结婚，也没人相信迦尔纳的女儿有时间在征战之余以健达缚方式找个夫家。但在受到父亲质问时断然抬出“健达缚式”威胁父亲的女儿可是少之又少。如果只是马嘶做了个怪梦，德罗纳过几天就能让他忘掉；但梦中人给他鼓励则要另说了。德罗纳由衷地后悔没有趁早让他成家，结果拖到了他知好色而慕少艾的时候。马嘶从来十分固执，少时固执地要做难敌的朋友，现在固执地要做迦尔纳的女婿——迦尔纳的女婿！如果非和师兄弟攀亲，德罗纳打心眼里更希望马嘶能做毗湿摩的女婿。  
迦尔纳为毁坏宫殿的事情向持国王请罪，持国王宽恕了他，还像长辈一样关心起了他女儿的婚事。持国说，马嘶很好，他从小和王子一起长大，就像持国自己的孩子一样；阿伽丽也很好，她知书达理谨守正法，美貌举世无双，勇武不让须眉，如果种姓相当，无疑是一桩最为门当户对的婚姻，而种姓对于婆罗门男子一向是宽松的。难敌觉得他一个好友的女儿嫁给他另一个好友，种姓什么的这时候就见鬼去吧。他不明白宝贝女儿出嫁后还能常在身边迦尔纳还有什么不满足。战争迫在眉睫，这桩婚事成了突然而来的调剂，一时间似乎除了到处躲父亲的马嘶和到处躲父亲的阿伽丽，每个人都在兴致勃勃地关心年轻人的未来。马嘶每次见到师弟都要被打趣一番，学生罗奇蛮带着一脸对未竟事业的期许看着他。  
当阿伽丽在走廊几乎扑到马嘶怀里的时候，马嘶完全没有心理准备。  
“阿伽丽！”他接住自己的妻子，问她，“怎么了？”她眉宇间有他从未见到的焦急。阿伽丽抓着马嘶胸口的衣饰，喘息着说：“快，我父亲在哪里？因陀罗来骗他的铠甲和耳环了。”迦尔纳礼赞太阳神的地方马嘶是知道的，为以防万一他喝来最后一个见到盎伽王的人确认，来不及和难敌打招呼就解开马厩里最快的两匹马，并骑疾驰而去。马嘶一路在心里温习梵颅法宝的咒语，阿伽丽眉头紧锁，咬着嘴唇一言不发。  
因陀罗出现在视野里那的一刻，阿伽丽纵身下马，拉开了取胜弓。


	3. 只知霸道不知儒

我家数世皆武夫，只知霸道不知儒！  
迦尔纳站在水里双手合十礼赞千光者时，并没有忘记昨夜的梦。梦里牛主对他显现，告诉他因陀罗将来骗取他的铠甲和耳环，要他不答应。迦尔纳赞美了太阳神，回答他，天帝释想做的事情是不可能的，自己已经答应女儿，不论因为何种原因一旦取下铠甲和耳环，就送给她。听着太阳神的话他略有惋惜，他很想要“力宝”标枪。他对自己和儿女的武艺十分信任，不需要铠甲和耳环保命，标枪却能迅速杀死敌人，节约时间减少牺牲。太阳神叹息着告诉他，因陀罗想要的东西会不择手段弄到手。迦尔纳闻此担心了一下女儿。但他认为这担心是多余的，女儿武艺高强，还有觊觎她的德罗纳之子保护。醒来他没有将这个梦告诉任何人。迦尔纳从小有时可以预感到将来的事情，他和父母说过几次，没受到重视，渐渐也就不再和任何人提起了。  
这场战争是必然的。如果俱卢失败了，他的死也是必然的。不但他，弟弟、儿子、女儿的死都是无可避免的。想起女儿，迦尔纳有一丝不舍，她毕竟是个不应该挥舞刀剑的女子。然后他硬起心肠，告诉自己，既然已经选择让她像男儿一样战斗，就不要再对她女子的身份施以怜悯。  
一个婆罗门向他走近。他打扮奇怪，仿佛散发着光辉。迦尔纳望着那光辉思想蒙上一层迷雾。他行礼，请问我能为你做什么？啊，大臂的英雄啊，把你与生俱来的铠甲和耳环施舍给我吧。  
“爸爸，不要！”  
凄厉的声音将迦尔纳从迷幻中唤醒。他的女儿就在河对面，不顾性命跃下飞驰的马，手中拉开他老师的取胜弓，对准了站在迦尔纳前面的天帝因陀罗。最近屡遭迦尔纳恶眼的德罗纳之子跟着她跃下另一匹马，召唤出一个迦尔纳风闻的武器：梵颅法宝。“摧毁敌人城堡的天帝啊，我并不知道收回这件武器的方法。”货真价实的婆罗门谦虚地致意。  
天帝释现出光辉的本体，对二人微微冷笑，大有威严的目光集中在马嘶身上：“从来没有人类敢威胁我。”  
“我知道人类一般直接诅咒您，尊敬的天帝。可我是武士的女儿，不知道战斗之外的解决方法。”苏利耶的孙女不要命地说。  
旧恨重提，因陀罗变了脸色，向迦尔纳之女道：“你父亲许过愿，无论何人在他每天中午礼赞太阳时带着愿望向他靠近，愿望都将得到满足。你要做一个不孝的女儿，阻挡父亲口中的话吗？”  
“我爸爸是这么说过，但你又不是人。”  
迦尔纳清晰地回想起了昨夜的梦，他对因陀罗说：“诛灭弗栗多者，伟大的天帝释啊！我给你恩惠是不合适的。你是天王显身，你是一切众生的主人，你是赐人恩惠的，造物主啊！何况，即使我愿意，也不能把耳环和铠甲给你。这是我与生俱来的。我宝贝的小女儿曾经向我求取这两样，我对她这样讲述来历，她说：‘那么，爸爸啊！如果有朝一日您无论因为什么缘故使这两样离开您的身体，就请您让它们属于我吧！’出于父亲对儿女的溺爱之心，我答应了她。因此，神中天王啊！即使我想要取下给您，也是做不到的。因为我无论哪刻取下它们，从那刻起，它们就已经属于我的女儿了。”  
因陀罗随着迦尔纳的话，看到了他的女儿。她豆蔻年华，肤色美丽，形体优雅，武艺超群，容貌无与伦比。天帝释心里起了另一个念头。等迦尔纳说完了话，因陀罗仿佛笑了一笑，说道：“那么，燃烧敌人者啊！我向你请求另一个恩惠，请把你的女儿给我吧！你的耳环，你的铠甲，你的武艺都属于她，她不会辱没你名扬三界的声誉。”  
婆罗门雄牛、再生者俊杰德罗纳之子听到天帝释厚颜无耻的要求，怒从心头起，大声道：“你的话使我受到惊吓。天帝释啊！你对迦尔纳的要求实在匪夷所思。凡人和天神怎么会是良配？请诛灭弗栗多者怜悯我的胆怯，如果我再受惊吓的话，就拿不住手中的法宝了。”  
在因陀罗的另一侧，迦尔纳也怒不可遏。他冷下脸，召唤梵天法宝，对准了因陀罗。马嘶打趣道：“你不是发誓在你每天中午站在水中礼赞太阳的时刻，无论什么人向你祈求什么，你都会应允吗？”迦尔纳则回答他：“我确实发过这个誓言，但是我今天中午的礼赞已然结束。”马嘶闻言笑了一笑，对身旁的阿伽丽说：“去叫我父亲来。”阿伽丽点头，想先将取胜弓还给父亲。迦尔纳却说：“去吧，孩子，让它保护你！”女孩向三人告别，纵马而去。  
因陀罗发现自己陷入了进退维谷的境地。楼陀罗的化身和太阳神的儿子各自以法宝将他困在中间。如果他攻击马嘶，要面对梵天之首；如果他攻击迦尔纳，要面对梵天法宝；何况他以为，无论他攻击谁，另一个都会放手保护朋友。这时，迦尔纳不失恭敬地对因陀罗说：“神中之主啊！请您知道，我的梵天法宝无法抵御您。因此我放开梵天法宝之后，将使用跋尔伽婆（持斧罗摩）教导我的弓箭术。他赠与我的弓不在我身边，我也没有足够的箭，即使如此，克敌城堡者啊！我的师父教导我时说，这套武器是用来抵御军队的。我认为您独自胜过千军万马，因此将以此对抗您！”听到这番话马嘶的一部分窃笑不已。他知道迦尔纳雄辩过人，自己常常受到他言语利箭的折磨。今天轮到天王也尝一下这番滋味。  
僵持之间，德罗纳、毗湿摩、阿伽丽都赶了过来。看到意外出现的毗湿摩，迦尔纳和马嘶顿感头大如斗。

阿伽丽不是故意叫来毗湿摩的。她到的时候，德罗纳正和毗湿摩在一起。迦尔纳之女用马嘶告诉她的话告诉马嘶的父亲，德罗纳豁然变色，狂奔而去。恒河之子询问日神之孙，女孩心里焦急，言语冲撞毗湿摩，并且不肯告诉他。无知无畏的女孩拉开弓，恒河之子也拉开弓。阿伽丽当然不是毗湿摩的对手，落于下风的她担心丈夫和父亲，几乎当场痛哭。毗湿摩吓傻了，他做梦都没想到自己有朝一日将得到“打哭女人”的名声。迦尔纳之女忍住眼泪，迅速讲述事由，毗湿摩听完，二话不说带着晚辈一起赶了过去。阿伽丽为毗湿摩驾驭战车，恒河之子的白马迅疾如风，在快到河边时追上婆罗堕遮之子。德罗纳登上战车，心里对迦尔纳之女的御马术感到惊奇，但他不愿赞叹车夫的孙女。他们远远看见两位人中因陀罗与神中因陀罗僵持不下。马嘶大声向父亲问候，求教梵颅法宝完整的咒语。  
看见四位独自一人可以击败因陀罗及其率领的全部天军的英雄，因陀罗心里发慌。他镇定精神，笑着对日神之子说：“迦尔纳啊！我不害怕跋尔伽婆的武器。他不过是一位婆罗门！”  
恒河之子听到因陀罗对师父的轻视，向因陀罗表示敬意之后，祭起了那罗延法宝。阿伽丽对摧毁敌人城堡的天帝释说：“似乎恒河之子不喜欢听别人侮辱他的师父。”  
“住嘴，小丫头！”因陀罗看到女人向自己张开弓，早已怒不可遏，他拔出雷枪对准日神之孙，威吓道：“一旦我松开手，即使毗湿奴挡在你面前，也将性命不保！”  
“那我将同时取走你的性命，天帝因陀罗！”马嘶大声威吓道，“为何用你的性命换取一个凡人的性命呢？躲到我的身后，迦尔纳的女儿！”迦尔纳怒气填胸，大声吼道：“假如你胆敢伤害我唯一的女儿，天帝释啊，我今日就在战斗中将你赶下天界的宝座！”  
因陀罗进退维谷。恒河之子、婆罗堕遮之子、日神之子、德罗纳之子用法宝指着他，迦尔纳之女已经获得跋尔伽婆的弓箭术，拉开湿婆大神的取胜弓对准天帝释。此时，普利塔之子（阿周那）远远跑来，看到面前的景象，发出一声哀嚎：“父亲，您在干什么啊！请不要伤害祖父、老师、老师之子。车夫之子是我的对手，我在战斗中依靠自己的力量足以征服三界，请您不要阻拦我！”  
“你他妈的不看看，是谁要伤害谁？”因陀罗怒视儿子，“要不是你不争气，老子用得着这样吗？你能征服三界，你祖父、老师、对手就不能吗？你打得过苏利耶的儿子，我用得着来骗他的铠甲和耳环吗？傻站着干嘛，拿你的梵颅法宝和兽主法宝帮你老子啊！”  
天空中万道光华过后，千光者苏利耶化为人形，将手搭在儿子的肩膀上，对天帝释开口：“啊，因陀罗，既然你主动说出了这秘密，那我来帮助儿子不算违反约定。”他对惊愕地看向自己的迦尔纳说：“孩子啊，我是你的父亲。”  
因陀罗瞪着苏利耶：“他妈的，苏利耶，你儿子太能说，你以前怎么不知道说一声？”  
“我以为你知道。”苏利耶气定神闲地回答，“在比武场上，你儿子试图以言语伤害我儿子，不就遭到了我儿子的回敬？”  
因陀罗又瞪了一会儿苏利耶，说：“让你儿子把法宝收起来，你儿子的朋友武器放下，你孙女弓放下。我不要他的铠甲和耳环了。给你孙女留着陪嫁吧。”  
“你也不用准备法宝的咒语了，翼月生。”苏利耶提醒。因陀罗又骂了一句，扭头命令儿子化干戈为玉帛。毗湿摩、德罗纳、迦尔纳、阿伽丽都把武器放下，马嘶提醒父亲，他还不知道怎么收回梵颅法宝。他说，自己并没有对着人类使用这一武器，而是英勇地试图对抗天帝释、保护自己的朋友，那么是否可以算作已经走上正道了？德罗纳心有不甘，无奈要求儿子附耳过来，传授了他后半部分的咒语。马嘶转身微笑着将咒语复述给阿伽丽。他不知道仓促下妻子能明白多少，但父亲哑巴吃黄连的表情让他说不出地畅快。阿周那不再独占法宝，不太高兴，心烦意乱，脸上还要露出笑容。因陀罗对苏利耶说：“你孙女漂亮归漂亮，但她不守女子的诫命，像个男子一样舞刀弄剑，长此以往你找得到孙女婿吗？”  
阿周那闻言惊奇不已：“迦尔纳，我从未听说你有个女儿。”他熟视女孩的面容，隐隐觉得与年幼的无种偕天有些相似，不禁嘲笑自己的脑筋。“不关你的事。”迦尔纳回答。  
苏利耶微笑着回答因陀罗：“承蒙关心。我的孙女是战士的女儿，自然不会愿意遵守时刻躲在深闺的诫命，这不算缺点。除此以外，她无可挑剔。我很满意现在的人选。”千光者的目光投向马嘶，马嘶马上表示：“我不要嫁妆。”“我要。”阿伽丽说。阿周那看看左右万分困惑。毗湿摩亲切地走近他，询问他何时从流放中归来，为何不先来看望祖父？阿周那答，他们刚刚回来，他听说因陀罗想为自己求取迦尔纳的铠甲和耳环，于是来不及问候祖父，前来阻止他。他一直认为自己比迦尔纳更强，遭到因陀罗否认，禁不住垂头丧气。  
“好了，因陀罗。”苏利耶好脾气地说，“没别的事情了，我们可以回天上去了吧？”  
“我还有句话和你孙女说。”阿伽丽闻声上前行礼，因陀罗问她：“喂，小丫头，你为什么说我不是人？”苏利耶听罢大笑不已，因陀罗又狠狠瞪苏利耶一眼。阿伽丽回答：“因为您是天帝。您可以同时在这里又在宝座上，人却不行。如果您是人，那此刻坐在天地宝座上的又是谁呢？”因陀罗无话可说，垂下头去，恶狠狠地思考。苏利耶安抚他，催促他回到天庭：“好好当天帝吧，因陀罗，为什么非要做一个凡人呢？”  
“可是，”因陀罗垂头丧气地说，“我已经答应沙姬，把那对耳环送给她了。”  
苏利耶瞪大了眼睛：“你答应沙姬，把我的耳环送给她？”他转念，继续安慰天帝：“没有关系，我们都去劝劝她。沙姬生你的气也不是第一次。你把翼月生带到你的天庭让他带兵杀阿修罗，沙姬就很生气，可她还不是已经原谅你了？”  
“因为，我答应送给她无与伦比的耳环，她才原谅我的。”因陀罗的头垂得更低了。一旁的凡人们个个瞠大了眼睛。


	4. 有史深愁失楚弓

“女儿！”迦尔纳喊自己的孩子，“你听到天帝因为他对妻子的许诺处于困境中，把你的耳环送给他吧。一对首饰换来一个家庭的祥和，世人会纪念你的功劳。”  
“不，父亲，”阿伽丽顶嘴，“尊敬的天帝如果不再和其他女性生子、不把孩子带到自己家中，我想天后会更加高兴，天帝的家庭将无比祥和，这是一个女子给一个男子的忠告。如果他不再伤害天后的家人，天后只会更高兴。但我想这可能难以做到。”沙姬是阿修罗的女郎，她的家人除了因陀罗都是阿修罗。  
“是难以做到，你以为我为什么是天帝？苏利耶，你孙女儿太小气，我只向她要一对耳环！”  
“你才小气，哄老婆都用别人的东西哄！我的东西不给你要是算小气，找我要东西的你算什么？”阿伽丽利索地回骂。马嘶抓住她肩膀：“消停点！”迦尔纳则向马嘶吼道：“放开手！”阿伽丽向迦尔纳喊道：“爸爸，我不给！”  
“或者，”因陀罗倒不介意，目光一转，盯着马嘶额心，“如果有这颗摩尼宝珠……”  
马嘶赶紧捂住额头：“不给！”他对天帝释说：“诛灭弗栗多者啊！我想如果您带翼月生向天后请罪，她一定会不再生气的。”  
“凭什么我向她请罪？”天帝瞪眼，“我是她丈夫，她是我老婆！是她不守妇道，向自己丈夫动气！”毗湿摩、德罗纳、阿周那频频点头。太阳神及其儿子却仿佛一脸不屑。日神的孙女代替天后回答他：“因为，惹她生气的是您。”  
“他妈的！”天帝又骂了一句，“这个道理我还不知道吗？”他愤然道：“又不是老子愿意生的！”  
苏利耶怒道：“这话我说可以，你说行吗？”他说这话的时候手还放在他不愿意生的儿子的肩上。马嘶看看苏利耶看看迦尔纳，惊叹他们父子容貌的相似。阿周那的容貌不像因陀罗，他像贡蒂和苏罗，黑天和他站在一起简直像亲兄弟。  
因陀罗也怒道：“你不愿意生，你护着干什么？”  
“你不愿意生，骗我儿子的铠甲和耳环干什么？”  
迦尔纳和阿周那神色紧张。他们都不希望父亲打起来。这时，恒河女神从河水中款款走出，接受儿子的敬礼，来到两位神明面前，温柔地安慰他们，将他们分开。恒河女神说：“你们的儿子都十分优秀，既然如此，还有什么不满足的呢？”她望了阿伽丽一眼，神色悲戚。马嘶知道她想起了毗湿摩不婚娶不生子的誓言。恒河女神取下自己的耳环，对天帝释说：“请把这对耳环送给神后吧！我没有更精美的首饰可以送给她，请她宽恕。”  
因陀罗客气了一下，毫不客气地伸手。苏利耶幽幽道：“收下跋吉罗提的耳环，你不怕杜尔伽吗？”恒河女神的妹妹乌玛嫁给了三眼大神湿婆，杜尔伽是乌玛大有能力的形态之一。因陀罗伸出去的手几乎僵在了半空。马嘶不愿意看无聊的热闹，扭头往旁边看去，一看之下他一声惊呼：“迦尔纳！”他想张弓搭箭，但为时已晚。  
迦尔纳扯下了天生的耳环，鲜血淋漓地递给天帝释：“给你。”他说。“我的女儿同意将这对耳环送给你，拿去安慰你的妻子。记住谨守丈夫的本分。”因陀罗大喜，一把抓过，顺势将雷枪拍在迦尔纳手里：“送你了。记住，你拥有这杆雷枪无人能伤害你，但你一旦使用它，它就会回到我身边。你可以用它杀死任何人。”  
“爸爸！”阿伽丽大叫。但她没有反对。  
“孩子！”苏利耶一惊，大怒地扑向因陀罗，手中出现阳光组成的刀。因陀罗拔出金刚杵。迦尔纳和阿周那扑在各自的父亲脚下恳求，迦尔纳说耳环是他自愿的赠予，阿周那则发誓为此恩情他将永世不再与迦尔纳为敌。阿伽丽质问阿周那：“我父亲和你是一个女人所生，他年长于你，你还敢说什么发誓不与他为敌的话？”她认为阿周那到现在还惦念着俱卢的王位。阿周那尴尬地回答她：“我母亲生养了谁是她的事情，我不能将母亲隐瞒的事情告白天下。”马嘶怒道：“罗陀之子什么时候成贡蒂生养的了？贡蒂只不过将他生下来而已！”德罗纳诧异地看了儿子一眼，不太相信马嘶在为迦尔纳说话。  
“因陀罗，你欺人太甚！”苏利耶被儿子拦住，怒气不减。  
“你才欺人太甚。你儿子和我儿子是一个女人所生就是兄弟，你儿子比我儿子大，他不知道让着我儿子，还到处显摆他比我儿子厉害！哥哥比弟弟厉害怎么了？不正常吗？”他得到耳环，可以获取妻子的原谅，不禁得意洋洋。  
“很正常，一般哥哥都比弟弟厉害，除了你！”  
因陀罗脸色一僵，天上雷声大作。苏利耶和他互相瞪视。最终，两人一齐错开目光。因陀罗道：“不和你们浪费时间了！我要回去了！苏利耶，你也别继续玩忽职守！”  
阿伽丽见他走，大叫道：“天帝，你妻子原谅你的话记得来感谢我啊！”  
“别这么小心眼！”马嘶反对。  
人们向两位神明敬礼，太阳神回到天上，女神回到河中，俱卢人回到象城，般度人回到营地。

马嘶梦见带兵攻打摩差国的往事。三穴国士兵从另一侧引开摩差王和主力军，他带领剩下的士兵袭击首都取胜，夺回被夺走的财产。可是穿着女装的阿周那出现了，马嘶惊讶之余抖擞精神和他作战，射断甘狄拨弓弦的时候，他心里有一瞬间的狂喜——看啊，父亲，这是你一直宣称爱他胜过爱我的人，他并没有比你的儿子更强。他和阿周那在伯仲之间，彼此不想伤害对方，直到马嘶弓箭耗尽都未能分出胜负。双方商量化干戈为玉帛。梦里，马嘶怎么也想不起第十三年被发现要再流放的事。他醒来时才意识到，般度五子已经从流亡中回来了。  
昨天迦尔纳以生命、友情以及其他的一切威胁在场的四人不要将他的真实身份说出去。毗湿摩流下感动的泪水，拥抱迦尔纳，答应了他。德罗纳别过头去，也答应了。友谊在前马嘶不能不答应，他心里不认可，但实在说不过迦尔纳。阿伽丽想糊弄过去，被深知女儿习性的父亲拎回来，不情不愿地保证不会把今天的所见所闻告诉人。阿周那既然说了不将母亲隐瞒的事情公之于众，自然也不会说。回去的路上马嘶看出毗湿摩在思考迦尔纳作王的可能性，之后摇了摇头。  
般度五子派黑天作为使者来到象城，难敌到处联络盟友，战争一触即发。马嘶一边加紧训练阿希且多罗的军队随时待命，一边暗暗期待战争不要打起来。即使多活了三十六年，他也没想出两全其美的办法。马嘶认为难敌是不会反对迦尔纳的继承权的——同时，为难敌的继承权而战的迦尔纳必定不会接受原本可以属于难敌的继承权。况且这时象城与般度之子旧恨又添新愁，激昂串通瓶首，拐走了罗奇蛮的新娘维特萨拉。  
答应大力罗摩的亲事前马嘶徒劳地劝说过难敌，他清晰地记着新娘私奔，罗奇蛮发誓不追回新娘永生不娶。新娘，维特萨拉，痴心地将自己献给了血脉亲近的表兄弟，拒绝回到罗奇蛮身边。罗奇蛮至死没有留下子嗣。维特萨拉很快失宠，生下激昂后代的是小国公主至上。马嘶说，黑天会为阿周那不遗余力破坏这场婚事，但重情义的难敌根本不可能因为马嘶莫须有的推测破坏与大力罗摩的师徒之情。他安慰马嘶，维特萨拉和罗奇蛮娜是好友，没几个女孩不情愿嫁给好友的哥哥。争论的结果，是马嘶抢在罗奇蛮出发迎亲前尽量塞对付罗刹的咒语，一头雾水的罗奇蛮喜气洋洋地踏上了迎亲的旅程。半个月后罗奇蛮一行归来，同来的还有令马嘶忧喜参半的消息：罗奇蛮未被罗刹的幻术迷惑，但他依然发下了不追回维特萨拉终身不娶的誓言。  
马嘶从妻子那里听到了婚礼风波的全部。罗刹瓶首变成新娘前往婚礼。阿伽丽接到马嘶传信，带兵径赴多门戳穿了假新娘身份。罗奇蛮和瓶首当众恶战，瓶首落于下风才说出维特萨拉的下落。马嘶想像着自己温文尔雅的学生，他所受的教育吠陀多于武艺，平日气质沉静得不像一位刹帝利，作战时却爆发出惊人的勇气，明明只握着佩刀气势却如同在全副武装的战车上统帅千军万马。罗刹在激昂的授意下面无愧色地指出了二人私奔的路，信口开河吹嘘“真正的新人”是如何相爱，直到大力罗摩举起犁头要他命才闭嘴。满座哗然，宾客指指点点，力天神色赧然，罗奇蛮盛怒之下许下了不追回维特萨拉终身不娶的誓言。  
罗奇蛮带来的士兵是难敌嫡系，骁勇忠贞，迅速合围了激昂与维特萨拉。彼时他们已在林中行完新人之礼，面对父亲的震怒，维特萨拉哭着表达自己对激昂的爱情。即使是父亲也无法将以健达缚方式结婚的女儿追回。正直的卢醯尼之子要惩罚私相授受的小儿女，却受到罗奇蛮的阻拦，他说：“伟大的力天，我尊重您女儿的选择。”当阿伽丽留在多门城与雅度人交涉时，无计可施的大力罗摩愧疚地带学生之子回城。阿伽丽向罗奇蛮娜交代了事情前后，孤骑星夜赶回象城向难敌报告。婚礼事故加剧了难敌对雅度族的敌意，即使马嘶请来仙人向难敌预言罗奇蛮必定有后，也没能平息他的怒气。

北般遮罗王整理着思绪随意走着，听见一个声音喊他：“马嘶。”  
是阿伽丽。她没作平时的武士打扮反而规规矩矩地穿着纱丽。是被迦尔纳禁止了吗？穿着纱丽的她显得更美了，即使不施粉黛也倾国倾城。等等，她为什么不施粉黛？她是刚换下铠甲，还是刚换下别的什么？  
马嘶谨慎地四周扫了一眼，快步走向她，女孩后退了一步，似乎并不打算和他互诉衷情，她语调飞快地开始说：“我跟着父亲到了河边。贡蒂把一切都说出来了。我叫了几个婆罗门去找父亲要施舍，他们打断了贡蒂想要他发的誓言。难敌王回到宫中了，我现在就去告诉他……”  
“你疯了！”马嘶打断她的话，“你不能就这样告诉难敌！一场战争这样消弭，刹帝利的荣光何存？”  
阿伽丽飞快地反驳他：“多管闲事，婆罗门。”  
她扭头往难敌的宫殿跑去，马嘶撒腿追她。阿伽丽敏捷归敏捷，毕竟不可能跑过一个比她高大强壮的男人。快被马嘶追上的时候她回头压低声音威胁：“你要是敢碰我，我就喊！”马嘶一下愣住了，他突然意识到自己真没胆量在难敌王的宫中追着迦尔纳的女儿动手动脚。他愣神的工夫阿伽丽提起纱丽发足狂奔，丝毫不介意洁白纤美的脚踝暴露在马嘶眼前。马嘶回过神来笑着摇摇头，赶紧也追上去。  
难敌眉头紧锁在宫殿里踱着步。他刚刚得到沙利耶王的支持。说到驭马术，他恐怕是唯一一个能和黑天匹敌的王了。他要沙利耶很大就是为给迦尔纳当车夫——但是心高气傲的摩德罗王会老老实实给“车夫之子”作车夫吗？他会不会也许给坚战一个恩典，专门把难敌的朋友引向死路呢？  
走廊里再度响起狂奔的声音。大天保佑别又是马嘶和迦尔纳。难敌马上就意识到不可能，因为其中有明显属于女孩的脚步声。马上他就听见有人喊：“难敌王储，盎伽国公主求见！”  
“让她进来！”难敌吼道。  
他的吼声并没吓到转眼就出现在门口的阿伽丽。她白皙的脸颊因为奔跑泛起了红晕。每当看到盎伽国小公主难敌都会特别羡慕迦尔纳：他的宝贝罗奇蛮娜远嫁多门，可能这辈子难敌都不能再看到女儿一眼，迦尔纳的女儿却还留在身边。  
“国王，我刚刚跟着父亲去河边祈祷，贡蒂前来找他，我听见贡蒂……”  
“阿伽丽！”来不及通报就冲进来的马嘶大吼一声。  
“说我父亲是她的儿子！她和太阳神的儿子！”阿伽丽完美地避开了马嘶神马高鸣般的嗓音。  
台风之前，海边会异常平静。象城正笼罩在这异样的平静之中。


	5. 义士纷纷说帝秦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我是升车与罗陀之子迦尔纳的女儿，我的母亲是车夫之女薇夏利，我的武艺是我父亲的标识。吹嘘武艺却连贱民之子都不如的王子啊，谁给你勇气炫耀自己的家族呢！”

紧锣密鼓的备战后双方突然沉寂了，一连几天都没有新的动静。婆薮提婆之子黑天应邀再次前往象城，和毗湿摩密谈后，邀请俱卢一方主要人物到俱卢之野上进一步商谈。  
大战没有开始。俱卢一方主动要求和平。难敌依然坚决反对分国而治的主张，声称分国而治根本不能解决问题：焉知某一方的后代中不会出现英杰为祖上雪耻、又焉知另一方的后代不会重复这段历史？黑天闻言提出了奇怪的要求，他建议双方比较将领实力，再决定是否有开战必要。双方一致同意。坚战又提出，为了避免切磋造成伤亡，应该由最年轻的一代出战，他提议以激昂为首的般度之子的孩子代表般度一方出战，至于持国百子一方，可以任意选择某位王子或者迦尔纳的儿子，作为代表。迦尔纳的长子牛军闻言拍案而起，说自己的兄弟们就可以把天帝城小辈杀得落花流水，根本不需要王子们出手。随父亲舅舅前来的激昂见状按捺不住，大声说自己和五个兄弟以一当二都能把俱卢一方干趴下。牛军的弟弟们群情激奋，怒吼着到时候被打趴下别后悔。迦尔纳适时喝止了儿子们，沙恭尼趁机答应了般度方的请求，说会按照激昂的要求出派十二名少年勇士与之对战，至于战斗具体用得上几个人，则是另一回事了。  
十二个人包括难敌之子、难降之子和八位迦尔纳之子。另两个呢？  
谨慎起见，难敌、德罗纳、迦尔纳、难降、马嘶等人聚集在一起，决定派出十二个可以和激昂较量的晚辈，算来算去都只有十个。“马嘶在追求迦尔纳的女儿，你们说他是不是可以算成我们的晚辈出战？”难降无奈之下出馊主意。德罗纳和迦尔纳闻言彼此怒视，难敌难降赶紧陪着笑上去劝开二人。目光交锋无果，迦尔纳愤而道：“我们的年轻武士足以战胜任何人，我们不需要选出十二个人，更不需要德罗纳之子充数。我的儿子牛军一个人就足以战胜他们所有人！”  
德罗纳怒道：“我的儿子马嘶不知被什么魔鬼附身，以为自己爱上了车夫之子的女儿，但他指日就将从掌握中释放。你不要妄想以我儿的岳父自居！”  
难降不知好歹地窃笑：“老师啊，请不要将爱神伽摩称为魔鬼。天神的运作凡人无法理解。”他本来还想再说，未来的亲家一齐把杀人的目光投向他，他赶紧闭嘴。马嘶为了朋友牺牲自己，继续毫不退让的态度顺着难降的提议说：“没有正式仪式，般度人不会认可的。”迦尔纳想起“健达缚”忍无可忍，怒吼着跳起来要和马嘶拼命。德罗纳挡在儿子前面先和师弟拼上了命。马嘶根本拉不开，难敌大声命令难降去找毗湿摩，自己也扑上来帮忙。  
毗湿摩到的时候难敌死死扒着迦尔纳一条胳膊，口中不断说着劝阻的话。马嘶也死死扒着德罗纳，说这些是自己的主意请他不要迁怒迦尔纳之类。看到毗湿摩到来，理智尚存的德罗纳首先冷静下来，难敌趁机把迦尔纳也扯回椅子边坐下。毗湿摩听完双方的困境，斟酌了一下开口：“婆薮提婆之子黑天方才来拜访我，提出可以让商波以难敌女婿的身份加入我们出战。”难敌听到黑天开始向俱卢示好，冷笑一声。德罗纳并不喜欢商波这个一肚子坏水的花花公子，他面色难看地说：“那我们要先在战争规则里加上一条：不得利用人质。”马嘶打心眼里赞同父亲的话，无论是前世还是今生他从来不想和商波共同作战。  
十一个人。沙恭尼路过加入讨论，优楼迦被否决后，毗湿摩拍板：“十一个人就十一个人吧，牛军是位大勇士，他足以被视为两个战士。”马嘶记得毗湿摩从来没有夸过生下并教出这两个战士的迦尔纳。

比试的地点在当初的演武场上。般度方派出了德罗波蒂的五个儿子和激昂。商波出现时他的表兄弟们全都愣了一下，随即哄堂大笑。商波在般度方的名声不比在俱卢方好。马嘶数着己方的战士：罗奇蛮、难降之子、牛军、妙军、花军、真军、光军、善军……他看着八张和阿伽丽极为相似的脸走了神。如果阿伽丽出场，正好十二个。激昂手中的弓是阿周那的甘狄拔，他和兄弟身上的铠甲都是德罗纳密不外传的绑法。按照既定计划，难降之子拖住怖军之子，牛军负责激昂，商波躲远点，其余人完全可以把另外四个拿下。  
比试之前双方先进行演武。激昂的攻击确实，如马嘶判断，可以和阿周那媲美。黑公主的儿子们大体和父亲所长相同，明显不是牛军兄弟的对手。俱卢方的武士以牛军起首，罗奇蛮第二，商波第三，牛军的兄弟们在他们之后。如同阿周那没能在这里获得预料中的荣耀，妙贤之子一样没能；迦尔纳当年如何盖过阿周那的光辉，薇夏利之子照样盖过妙贤之子的光辉。激昂看着敌人平凡无奇的武器、平凡无奇的铠甲、神异非凡的技艺，在观众台上扫了一圈发现了和场内八张相似的属于父亲宿敌迦尔纳的脸，鄙夷地皱起鼻子：“难敌王后继无人了吗？只有十一个人，还需要车夫之子的儿子为他战斗。我是天帝释之孙、伟大英雄阿周那之子，我手中的弓是我父亲的荣耀和标识。我应该怎么称呼你们，贱民之子？”  
“我是升车与罗陀之子迦尔纳的女儿，我的母亲是车夫之女薇夏利，我的武艺是我父亲的标识。吹嘘武艺却连贱民之子都不如的王子啊，谁给你勇气炫耀自己的家族呢！”  
第十二个人从看台上纵身跃下，站在哥哥身边。  
阿伽丽。是他的阿伽丽。不，是迦尔纳的阿伽丽。马嘶瞥了一眼迦尔纳，他似乎恨不得跳下去将女儿揪回来。女孩的出现震惊全场。她容貌灿然如朝霞簇拥的太阳，身姿曼妙似绿波映衬的芙蕖，风扬起她男孩子式样的头发，和她父亲一样的金色眼眸锐利而坚定。阿伽丽的眉眼有属于战士的十分美丽。  
马嘶痴痴望着阿伽丽，激昂也痴痴望着阿伽丽。但激昂毕竟继承了父亲和舅舅对付女孩的手法，他一会儿就抑制了失态，彬彬有礼地问道：“生就属于千光者苏利耶眼眸的女孩啊，请问我该如何称呼你的名字？”  
阿伽丽微笑：“我叫明光。至于你如何称呼我嘛，得问我的未婚夫。”她向看台上迅速看了一眼，似乎一点也不怕父亲。马嘶嫉妒地想，托激昂的福，他才知道阿伽丽叫明光。但这又怎么样，当她嫁到阿希且多罗，马嘶作为她的丈夫还是会称呼她阿伽丽。果不其然，激昂狐疑地看向阿伽丽目光的方向，问：“你的未婚夫是谁？”  
“般遮罗王马嘶。”  
“般遮罗王是我的外公，水滴王之子祭军。没有你说的叫马嘶的王。你的未婚夫不存在了。笑容美丽的女郎啊！我佩服你和男子一同站在校场的勇气。秀眉女啊！不管你是谁家的姑娘，许配给了谁，细腰女郎啊，等着我吧，我一定会将你从婚礼上抢到我的身边！”  
马嘶感觉浑身热血都涌到了头上，他怒吼着想冲下看台。德罗纳一把按住他。阿伽丽的八个哥哥此时已经暴怒不已地扑向激昂。罗奇蛮也扑了上去——不久之前他的未婚妻维特萨拉抛弃他嫁给了激昂，现在激昂已经宣称要娶别的女孩！何况是他老师的未婚妻。商波发现原定计划被打乱，五个表兄弟都虎视眈眈地看着自己，立马漏了怯，不由自主地后退了一步，难敌在看台上对女婿的不成器咬牙切齿。阿伽丽交代难降之子对付怖军之子，自己以一当四拦住黑公主的另外四个儿子。商波发现自己还按计划受着保护，放心地躲在阿伽丽身后向表弟放冷箭。迦尔纳另外的儿子们来援助妹妹，罗奇蛮援助堂弟，牛军把激昂按在地上狠揍，激昂不甘示弱回踹牛军，校场里混战成一团。  
持国王听了维度罗转报战况，叹道：“毕竟还是一群十多岁的孩子啊！”  
等到太阳落山，战况早见分晓：般度方的六个选手没一个还站在地上。向山和百军、闻业靠在一起，子月趴在地上喘气，闻称把断了弦的弓插在地上，自己靠着弓休息。难降之子也累得直喘粗气，拄着大杵警惕地盯着子月。罗奇蛮盯着闻称，闻称向他举手声明：“抢了你妻子的又不是我。”罗奇蛮气结，但他所受的良好教育阻止他上去踹闻称。迦尔纳的儿女按年龄排成一排，激昂每次爬起来想再战，牛军都毫不客气地把他踹回去。即使是正法之子坚战，也无法对一位愤怒的哥哥说出“我儿子轻薄你妹妹不对，但你可能违反作战规则了”之类的话。激昂不试图起来的时候牛军就骂他，历数激昂父舅的劣迹，从阿周那违背对黑公主的承诺娶回妙贤、黑天的一万六千个妻子、坚战拿老婆赌博到激昂娶了维特萨拉又娶了至上，连因陀罗将沙姬丢给友邻王的淫威都提了一次：我妹妹不可能嫁给你。他的兄弟们无言的瞪视表明：你也没本事把她抢走。  
马嘶忍不住悲哀地想：既然激昂没本事抢走，我大概也不行。  
他一走神，原本几次想宣布比武结束都被外甥阻止的慈悯马上站起来宣布了比赛结果：俱卢一方胜利。猛光不忿，指责牛军兄弟违反战争规则围攻激昂，迦尔纳反唇相讥：“假使你们不想被围攻，何必要求我们出双倍的人数作战？”牛军则用弓箭指住猛光：“你妹妹已经出嫁你就对她丈夫给她的侮辱无能为力，但我妹妹还在身边，她有我父亲的儿子保护，谁敢轻薄她半句，先过问我手中的弓箭！”迦尔纳令儿子闭嘴，反正该说的话已经说过了，牛军听话地住嘴。  
沙恭尼皮笑肉不笑地问在场众王：“按照约定，胜者为王，你们对我外甥的继承权没有疑虑了吧？”  
难敌却站了起来：“不，舅舅。”他在众人惊异的目光中走下看台到场中央，分开双方战士，向众人宣布：“这里有一位英雄，是俱卢族的长子，世界上最优秀的战士，最强大的弓箭手，他拥有人们所称道的一切美德，仁慈、谦逊、自持、宽容。无论哪一方得胜，他的继承权都无可置疑。”听众一头雾水，坚战似乎远远称不上最优秀的战士和最强大的弓箭手。迦尔纳听着他的话，脸色一点点沉了下去，焦灼地打断难敌：“我的朋友，现在说这些干什么？认识英雄的时间以后多得是，让我们先庆祝你得到的王国吧！”  
难敌望向迦尔纳：“不，我的朋友，我请求你，听我说完这段话。他一出生就被母亲扔到河里，命运将他带给疼爱他的父母。人们称呼他为车夫之子，按照正法，他也是他母亲的丈夫的儿子。他的母亲心生悔意……”  
人群开始骚动，迦尔纳站起来倾斜身子，再次打断了难敌：“事已至此，他的母亲心生悔意又有什么用呢？她已经无法回到抛弃孩子的清晨。请不要谈论无法改变的过去之事了，沉浸于往日的痛苦对生活无益，明智的人应当举目向前。”  
难敌举起手阻止迦尔纳，声音更加响亮：“我的朋友，我以我们永恒的友谊请求你，请听我说完最后的几句。这位英雄，按照出生，他是千光者苏利耶的儿子；按照正法，他是贡蒂之夫般度的儿子。补卢后裔啊！请听我的呼吁：俱卢的王位并不属于我，也不属于正法之子坚战，它是属于俱卢族真正的长子，太阳神之子、般度之子、升车之子、盎伽王迦尔纳的！”太阳随着他的话大放光芒。  
气喘吁吁的商波听到这个极具冲击力的消息，一屁股坐在了地上。


	6. BRIDEGROOM

迦尔纳坚决拒绝接受王位。他声称如自己继位将立难敌为储。难敌与坚战难得意见一致，两人力劝迦尔纳登基。怖军意识到自己“狗舔祭品”的言论是针对出身和自己一样高贵的同母兄长，羞愧得一言不发。阿周那难以接受最大的敌人和自己一母同胞的事实，郁闷不已。最难过的还是坚战和双生子，按照血统，他们应当称呼迦尔纳叔父，按照正法似乎又应当称呼他长兄。毗湿摩主张按照正法，迦尔纳的王储应当是最年长的坚战。坚战坚决拒绝，提议说既然牛军血统不纯，迦尔纳应当再娶一位门当户对的刹帝利公主得到后嗣，不然就让难敌当王储。难敌首先否决这两个提议，建议迦尔纳以阿伽丽与马嘶的婆罗门孩子为嗣。坚战一反常态赞扬难敌的话十分符合正法。迦尔纳听到这里终于从身世中挣脱出来，追着坚战和难敌要揍死这两个符合正法的浑蛋，一百零四个弟弟都上来劝架。阿周那趁机建议迦尔纳不如把女儿许配给激昂，他会照顾兄长的女儿的。迦尔纳放弃坚战难敌去追阿周那，阿周那赶紧躲到德罗纳与慈悯身后。  
迦尔纳的继承权无可争议，迦尔纳儿女的血统却成了大问题。薇夏利是车夫的女儿、车夫的妹妹，属于四种姓之外的苏多之女。升车与罗陀是苏多种姓，因此他们的婚姻当时被视为门当户对。但是迦尔纳真正的种姓披露后，多年和他相濡以沫的发妻就不再是般配的妻子。他九个儿女的种姓似乎也不能是刹帝利。迦尔纳不想做王，也不想再娶什么刹帝利公主，问题似乎又回到了难敌与坚战谁为王储上。黑天早就建议过立坚战为嗣。这次他又请来众多婆罗门参与王位继承人认定的讨论。吵吵嚷嚷的朝堂上马嘶只看见了持斧罗摩，他迅速离开人群，上前触摸师爷的双足。持斧罗摩威严地看了他一眼，斥责道：“看来德罗纳对你的教育并不好，不然这么多婆罗门女子，为何我却听说你想要娶一位刹帝利公主！”  
感谢持斧罗摩的一句话，基本没人再对阿伽丽的种姓提出异议了。马嘶恨不得亲吻持斧罗摩走过的地面。他庆幸自己生为婆罗门。朝堂一瞬寂静无声，无人敢质疑食火仙人之子的权威，讨论的中心不知不觉到了应该由牛军、难敌、坚战哪位作王储的问题上。难敌嘲笑众位婆罗门，既然盎伽王子女的血统已有定论，自己和坚战又都声称不会窃取长兄的王国，那还有何可争论？他因为不驯的态度差点被仙人诅咒。  
更邪门的事情在后面。俱卢王储有定论的事情像插了翅膀一样飞遍雅利安，求亲的消息像雪片一样飞回来，盎伽王之子瞬息成为所有刹帝利最为期许的女婿，各种马嘶不屑于看一眼的王子自荐为他心上人的良配。一些婆罗门进言说，既然迦尔纳的子女中唯有女儿被持斧罗摩点名认可是刹帝利，理当由这个女儿传承家族，为她找一个走婚的女婿，或者从德高望重的婆罗门中给她一个儿子。进言的婆罗门可能觉得自己德高望重，或者盎伽王施舍的慷慨让他忘了这是一位人中之狮。不管怎么说，进言的婆罗门得到了终身难忘的教训，他可能后半辈子听到“盎伽”一词都会打哆嗦。迦尔纳反问众人，既然他的兄弟们有无可争议的后嗣，为何他要急匆匆地为自己寻找名义上的继承人？这句话传到贡蒂王后耳中，据说她低下了头。迦尔纳自己，在象城内外因为他乱成一团的时候，举家回了盎伽。下一个消息，是他为女儿举行选婿大典。  
马嘶不顾父亲的劝阻怒骂提兵回了北般遮罗。选婿大典十有八九会演变成抢亲。

选婿大典上，德罗纳、慈悯和马嘶坐在一起。两位长辈最终拗不过他们疼爱的孩子。阿伽丽穿着铠甲背着取胜弓站在牛军身旁，牛军向在场的众位王子和国王宣布，谁获得我妹妹的花环，也将获得我父亲最强大的武器。迦尔纳曾经为难敌征服大地，几乎所有的国王都是他的手下败将，他们听到能同时得到迦尔纳唯一的女儿与最强的武器的消息，眼中简直要冒出火来。在他们的想象中，仿佛自己和新婚夫人已经手执神弓征服大地，举行新的王祭。他们使出浑身解数，试图博得这位深谙武艺的公主的欢心。  
阿伽丽只身持着花环走向场中的时候，一箭直冲花环飞来。因陀罗之孙一声令下，雅度和南般遮罗的士兵纷纷冲上台，般度之孙驾上战车。  
瞬息，另一支箭的破空声响起。这支箭后发先至，抢在第一支箭触到花环前将其射落。新娘子仿佛受了惊吓，抛开花环，双手摸索武器。马上另一支箭冲着花环射来。  
接下来国王和王子们充分见识到了“迦尔纳之女”的意义。公主手中的取胜弓灵巧地钩住了花环，旋身一避，箭落在地上。迦尔纳之女调转弓身，弓端直冲第一个冲向她的人的眼睛，那人在剧痛中捂着眼睛惨叫着跌到台下。她旋转神弓，仿佛手中握着的是无坚不摧的宝剑。她也确实抽出了一柄剑。盎伽王子们的怒吼响起，选婿大典乱成一团。阿伽丽的身影消失在雅度与南般遮罗的士兵中。马嘶跳上战车，向人群冲去。父亲和舅舅也已经冲过去了。其余人纷纷驾上战车，身经百战的盎伽军士和各路人马混战在一起。北般遮罗和俱卢的士兵听着德罗纳与慈悯的怒吼纷纷冲上台。马嘶拔出宝剑，打算跳到人群中抢出心上人。  
一只手抓住他的手。阿伽丽一跃上了马嘶的战车，把花环套在他脖子上，说：“回阿希且多罗，快！”  
马嘶跃到车夫的位置上，掉转车头。他本来就没有准备车夫。马嘶驾车的速度很快，阿伽丽躲在战车上向后放箭，很快没有人再追击他们。他们一路狂奔，正午经过一条河，阿伽丽下水礼赞太阳神，太阳神向孙女现身，询问她要什么。阿伽丽请求祖父不要把战车借给父亲，不要让他追上我。太阳神允诺，两人继续狂奔，一路换上马嘶先前准备好的骏马，直奔阿希且多罗而去。  
“你说这算不算健达缚的方式？”阿伽丽问马嘶。  
马嘶大笑着回答她：“算的！”  
昼夜兼程到阿希且多罗时最后的骏马也已疲惫不堪。阿伽丽说自己只想倒头睡一觉，马嘶部分同意她的话。但是他更希望自己能先确认丈夫的权利。他委婉的求爱让娇俏的妻子红了脸颊。她信誓旦旦地告诉丈夫，他们没有这个时间。赶快换上成婚的装束，父亲马上就要到来。  
“至少让我亲亲你。”马嘶要求。  
这个要求得到了满足。

迦尔纳带着军队直逼北般遮罗国都阿希且多罗的时候，一路畅通无阻，人们纷纷向国王的岳父表示敬意。迦尔纳一面愤怒，一面更加快速地前往阿希且多罗的王宫。他正来得及看见女儿和女婿手挽手迎接他，向他行礼。盎伽国公主明光少女的长发已经盘成了妇人的发髻。迦尔纳来不及发怒，就听到有人禀报军情：木柱王派人带兵进犯，此时已经打破河岸的防线，长驱直入。  
马嘶前往盎伽时提了重兵，目前国内空虚，仅有的守兵几乎都在跋吉罗提河岸一带。南般遮罗趁机进犯，试图重统国家。迦尔纳带来的盎伽军队派上了用场。他将一半军队分给马嘶，令女儿带着另一半绕路袭击南国。马嘶谢过迦尔纳，委托他在自己不在的时间里代为管理国家，一旦德罗纳带兵返回，有劳迦尔纳领军汇合。马嘶在迦尔纳怀疑的目光里提兵而去，捷报雪花一样飞回。婆罗门国王在北岸不远与南般遮罗统帅猛光王子短兵相接，猛光大败而归。马嘶乘胜追击，渡河不久又遇上束发王子带领的援兵，一场战役下来束发溃不成军。马嘶一路摧枯拉朽，势如破竹，得空写信给了迦尔纳，信末说迦尔纳几个异父弟弟正在往雅度求援的路上，马嘶指日将与他们相遇，催促迦尔纳支援。  
迦尔纳在心里哼了一声。德罗纳为儿子娶妻之后和慈悯一道回了象城，令军队直接回去见马嘶，这些士兵未受国王亲诏，根本不听迦尔纳的号令。迦尔纳留在北般遮罗的朝堂上一面处理政事一面派人通知象城向难敌借兵，他带来的人马本来就精而不多，担心信使来回的时候般度五子已经借来雅度的士兵夹攻马嘶夫妇了。阿伽丽擅长神速与奇袭，一旦腹背受敌，迦尔纳几乎不敢想象后果。他过于谨慎自负的女儿至今还没有传回消息。  
迦尔纳想到这里，摔碎了手中的酒杯，拎着弓箭走出朝堂。他将北般遮罗的所有将领都打趴下之后命他们带伤上马，跟着自己前去援助国王马嘶。  
兵贵神速，马嘶也相信这一点。几天里他已经攻下了摩根底。探子不断报告雅度人的进程，带队的是悉尼之孙萨谛奇和黑天的长子始光，已经与般度子孙会和。马嘶前生和萨谛奇交过手，感觉对方的武艺不在自己之下。另一边得到消息的难敌已经和难降带领象城重兵出发。他们蛮不讲理地从西南侧进攻南般遮罗，赶在援兵到来之前与马嘶形成了事实上的掎角之势。只是事实上的掎角之势，因为双方派出的信使大部分都在半路被截杀。  
马嘶读罢信件，催促部下加紧进攻。他听说父亲和舅舅都去了象城，短时间内无法指望迦尔纳带着马嘶的部下赶来了。好在迦尔纳借给他的士兵个个骁勇善战，据说是征四方时的亲兵。现在他或者厉兵秣马等待与般度五子相遇，或者急行军赶在般度五子回来之前攻下甘毕梨耶。马嘶倾向于后一种做法，一则是他担心音信全无的妻子，二则他不敢保证遇上雅度重兵盎伽军队会有多少伤亡，三则他心里始终记着阿伽丽曾经似笑非笑说的话，她说希望他将南般遮罗打下来送给她。迦尔纳为朋友打下了整个大地，马嘶为何不能为妻子打下半个般遮罗？ 十几年来马嘶对般遮罗国的地境已经了如指掌，他带盎伽军队走奇怪的路线，将雅度追兵甩得越来越远。  
迦尔纳没能如期与马嘶会合。他带领的北般遮罗人和难敌难降带领的俱卢人先碰到了一起。难敌大骂马嘶语焉不详，害得他不知道该往哪里打，还没骂完雅度的士兵就到了眼前。迦尔纳根本不信任般遮罗士兵的战斗力，但事已至此，他只能挑出最忠于马嘶的将领命令他们分兵截住任何试图绕道而行的人，自己力敌敌方七位大将，苏利耶的神甲和因陀罗的雷枪威慑着敌人。难敌发挥了十二分的力量，在迦尔纳打败无种偕天坚战激昂始光的工夫一直拖着怖军，最后被怖军打晕退场。如果不是担心侄孙的毗湿摩及时出现，谁也不知道北般遮罗和俱卢的联军会不会败在近年来每战每败的雅度人手下。毗湿摩加入，战局顿时逆转。迦尔纳精神抖擞把战局交给师兄，去追带兵绕开正面战场的阿周那。溃破的北般遮罗人坚定了迦尔纳关于般遮罗人都是废物的认识，他收拾残兵，没打招呼径直追着阿周那走过的路而去。马嘶安插在各地的探子不断向他汇报，普利塔之子（阿周那）的军队离国王（马嘶）越来越近了。  
马嘶兵临甘毕梨耶城下的时候，他和士兵都已经疲惫不堪。马嘶有摩尼宝珠，稍作休憩就可以恢复，但骁勇善战的盎伽人几乎到了极限。近来他沿路留下的士兵很少来报信，马嘶难以压下心头的不安。最后一个信使提到阿周那已经逼近了。迦尔纳的部下休憩之后主动建议北般遮罗王强攻城池。马嘶已经不再惊叹迦尔纳部下的勇武，他慰问士卒之后下令进攻，一马当先冲破了甘毕梨耶的防线。入城时，他几乎听到了远处阿周那的怒吼。  
盎伽士兵分散在城里各个角落，马嘶直奔木柱王的宫殿。他要问问敌国将他的妻子怎样了。从开战之日他就失去了阿伽丽的消息，他不敢想象自己的妻子落入了敌人手中。当他策马狂奔到宫门的时候，只见祭军早已被绑缚起来，他的妻子笑意吟吟地看着他，站在甘毕梨耶王宫的门口。  
迦尔纳一路狂奔才在甘毕梨耶城外不远截住阿周那之时，毗湿摩在远处打败了萨谛奇和雅度人，与此同时马嘶夫妇在木柱王王庭门口接过南般遮罗的王冠。时隔多年这个国家又统一在了一起，只是江山易主。


	7. 雏凤清于老凤声

桐花万里丹山路，雏凤清于老凤声。  
般遮罗王婚后的第一件事，是与亲友一同前往摩亨陀罗山，请持斧罗摩将他与生俱来的摩尼宝珠一分为二，夫妻二人各执一半。毗湿摩向老师补上了亏欠的尊敬，迦尔纳在泪水与忏悔中得到了老师的谅解，持斧罗摩的徒子徒孙欢聚一堂。持斧罗摩最器重的学生毗湿摩、最省心的学生德罗纳和最喜爱的学生迦尔纳终于能够和和平平地共处一室。持斧罗摩一时高兴，没完没了地讲起毗湿摩小时的蠢事，毗湿摩的晚辈们听得惊异不已，想笑又不敢。  
马嘶王向盟友借来重兵雷厉风行地统一般遮罗之后冷遇木柱王父子。令祭军（木柱王）始料未及的是他统治了几十年的般遮罗轻易倒向了新王。在他看来，马嘶不过是个乳臭未干的毛头，虽说穿着刹帝利的铠甲可终究不过是个以乞讨为生的婆罗门，根本不是懂得爱护人民的君主。但就是这位君主治理北般遮罗的十几年来众心归顺，合并南般遮罗之后并未出现祭军期待中人心思汉的浪潮。当年德罗纳在阿希且多罗灌顶为王时般遮罗人纷纷侧目，德罗纳之子灌顶为王时般遮罗人似乎马上接受了他。  
马嘶很谦逊。他没有夸耀自己，只说祭军空有仁慈之名，其实色厉内荏；盎伽和象城的精兵无人可以抵挡，般遮罗人当然也不行；难敌和迦尔纳因为与他的友谊力敌雅度援兵，给他足够的时间；阿伽丽雷厉风行擒贼擒王，杜绝了南国顽抗的可能。他绝口不提自己的功劳，毗湿摩德罗纳反而对他赞不绝口。德罗纳对自己儿子一万个满意，总觉得迦尔纳的女儿攀了高枝。迦尔纳闻此踢翻篝火拔剑而起，要和德罗纳一较高下。在持斧罗摩想要喝止之前，冲突迅速升级，毗湿摩和德罗纳一同批判迦尔纳的性情和所受教育，阿伽丽跳起来站在父亲身边要和两位长辈一决雌雄。马嘶赶紧先按住自己的妻子，又跑到父亲和岳父之间竭尽全力抚慰二人。毗湿摩指责迦尔纳过于喜爱争吵，和难敌之外的任何人都无法和平相处。  
“可是迦尔纳和我相处很好啊。”持斧罗摩终于不负众望及时开口。  
毗湿摩和德罗纳立时察觉到微妙的嫉妒，而阿伽丽跑到师爷身边，求他再讲一些过去的事情。在三位弟子的围绕下，食火仙人之子首先讲起了恒河女神将儿子托付给他的事。这个孩子年纪幼稚，举止顽皮，仿佛要把在祭主仙人和太白仙人处压抑的顽劣都爆发出来，常常给老师带来麻烦，后来他拜别老师一去不回，传来各种优良名声，罗摩始终不敢相信，直到听说他抢走了心有所属的安芭公主，婆利古族后裔罗摩才相信了第一件别人口中的天誓做的事情。  
毗湿摩深深低下头。他从小被母亲带走，在严厉冷淡的祭主仙人和太白仙人身边学完吠陀，很早就被送到武学老师家里，这个老师看似凶暴却十分疼爱他，他男孩最顽劣的时光都用来让老师头疼，心智成熟之后就辞别，给老师留下了最不堪回首的印象。甚至他至今还沿袭了将最孩子气的一面展示给老师的习性，当持斧罗摩带着安芭来到俱卢之野的时候，毗湿摩发现老师不是极端愤怒，就开始讨价还价。  
持斧罗摩接着说德罗纳。德罗纳拜入门下的时候已经学会了婆罗堕遮仙人的武艺和兵法，即使如此也没有妨碍他吸收罗摩的武艺，犹如海绵吸收水。但是他白天沉迷武艺，晚上就会因为自己没能给家人弄来母牛不断唉声叹气，入睡后对想象中的妻子倾诉思念之情，半夜还会在梦中压细嗓音连声追问儿子有没有想自己。持斧罗摩不胜其烦，好在德罗纳学完法宝和使用方法就拜别了，拜别之后持斧居然还有点想念他。  
德罗纳老脸通红，低下头去。他一直以为自己的小声呢喃没被任何人听到，不想食火仙人之子的修为不是他想象的。接着他又听见老师说道，德罗纳此生做的最合我心意的事情，就是没有答应迦尔纳的求学，使他可以成为我的学生。德罗纳的头更低了。  
接着持斧罗摩开始称赞迦尔纳，在他口中他最小的学生拥有人间天上向往美德的众生所渴望的一切。他夸赞迦尔纳的时候毗湿摩开始表示不满，一句，然后更多句，接着德罗纳也委婉地表示不赞同。马嘶禁不住想起毗湿摩讲述和持斧罗摩的大战时提到“我见他不是十分愤怒”于是说了许多话惹得持斧罗摩十分愤怒。吵起架不认交情可能是持斧门风，很快老师和三个弟子开始随机组合争吵，基本是罗摩迦尔纳对毗湿摩德罗纳，阿伽丽兴起要为父亲和师爷说两句，马嘶制止了她的异想天开上去劝德罗纳。这时持斧罗摩已经开始指责毗湿摩育人无方，教出难敌这样臭名远扬的晚辈。难敌辩白说自己学到了毗湿摩的精髓，就是应当如此对待师长。毗湿摩劲头上来要当场教育难敌，被迦尔纳拦住。一会儿毗湿摩和德罗纳开始互相指责对方没把难敌教育好。迦尔纳指责德罗纳枉为人师，从来没有教出过一个正直的学生；罗摩指责毗湿摩从骨子里不知道尊重师长，因此得他言传身教的侄孙才如此恶劣。罗摩批判阿周那不像样，德罗纳为爱徒辩护，马嘶历数阿周那的缺德事，德罗纳怒视他：“你和普利塔之子一向交好，如今因为和他的儿子争风吃醋就反目成仇实在不值得。你身为激昂的父辈抢夺他所喜爱的女子，颜面何存！”  
迦尔纳暴怒，提醒师兄别忘记自己和他同辈，迦尔纳之女和马嘶也是同辈，激昂比阿伽丽低了一辈。  
马嘶也暴怒，他大声告诉父亲如果已经有了两个妻子的激昂还敢提到马嘶妻子的名字，他将使黑天之妹因为失去孩子哭泣。天帝城王祭上黑天只因为童护提起和艳光的婚约就突然发难杀了童护，如今他外甥觊觎人妻，即使无子被杀婆薮提婆之子也只能认罪有应得！  
阿伽丽更为愤怒，她警告公公不要以为迦尔纳的女儿如同德罗纳之友祭军的女儿，迦尔纳之女是可以和最骁勇善战的战士相提并论的女战士，不是被随意争夺随意分享随意赌博的物品。颇勒古拿之子根本不是迦尔纳之女的对手，什么女子会嫁给一个不如自己的丈夫？  
“妙贤之子拥有普利塔之子和婆薮提婆之子的所有武艺和法宝，不可能不是作为区区车夫之孙长大之人的对手！”  
“婆罗堕遮之子，你掌握了婆罗堕遮仙人和跋尔伽婆尊者全部的法宝，我只继承了师爷一样法宝，你被称为最伟大的老师，颇勒古拿是你最得意的学生，他胜不过你，他的儿子也胜不过他。看看你无数的武艺和法宝是不是车夫的孙女儿一样法宝的对手！”  
德罗纳怒而按剑，被毗湿摩拦住。马嘶责备妻子，阿伽丽不服气地说：“他连对女人都能亮出武器，这样的人还有什么做不出来？”  
“阿伽丽！对我父亲放尊重！”马嘶喝止。阿伽丽果真不说话了，反正该说的都说过了。  
德罗纳却气得青筋暴起，不顾师兄的阻拦向阿伽丽喊道：“你果真和你的父亲一样心地邪恶，迅行王的诅咒威力强大，连雅度女子的后裔都不能例外！”  
“父亲！”马嘶喊道，“我发过誓只会有阿伽丽一个妻子，请您收回诅咒，不然您的后裔生生世世都将如您所说心地邪恶！”  
“我的孩子，你就始终没有走上正道！”德罗纳仰天悲叹。  
持斧罗摩训斥学生：“胡说，马嘶是我见到的年轻人中最好的，虽然不如迦尔纳合我心意，但是无论作为婆罗门还是作为人都无可挑剔。假使我再有弟子，马嘶就是他努力的标杆。”  
毗湿摩见机马上说道：“如您所说，尊者啊！您称赞车夫之子并非因为他品格高尚武艺出众，而是因为您自身的偏爱。这不是一位婆罗门应有的品行，如同舞刀弄剑不是婆罗门的职责！”迦尔纳则说：“德罗纳啊！你连唯一的儿子都没有教育好，还敢以为自己教育出了天下无双的徒弟吗？”阿伽丽见丈夫也和公公争执马上不忿道：“你去黑天面前提迅行王的诅咒啊！你去给他说雅度后裔心底邪恶啊！去啊！看看自称毗湿奴化身的雅度人会不会从背后突然给你一妙见，再历数你没有的罪恶！”  
“明光！”迦尔纳一声怒喝，女儿终于不说话了。  
其余人好不容易安抚了争执不休的师徒四人，持斧罗摩一边吩咐迦尔纳拿酒，一边讲起了自己的师承：他讲道湿婆大神如何教他武艺，又如何送给他取胜弓，“取胜”意为战无不胜。他说，如果俱卢和般度还要打仗，迦尔纳一定要记住拿这张弓上战场，他拥有老师无条件的祝福。  
“俱卢族和般度族不会打了，我的朋友迦尔纳是双方的第一继承人，您还没听说吧？”难敌大着胆子问。  
“听说了，我不相信因为这个就会不打。”持斧罗摩豪迈地道，三位徒弟一一表示赞同。

第二件事是驱逐木柱王。他被迫成为女婿们的食客。坚战与阿周那利用和马嘶的友好关系几次谴责了老师之子的行为，马嘶无动于衷，大张旗鼓地宣布把新得到的土地送与他的妻子。大地不属于某个特定的人，他依靠自己的力量得到王国，为何不以此为荣？阿伽丽新婚即挂帅亲征，生擒敌王，在婆罗多族传为美谈。有婆罗门宣称马嘶应当恭谨礼待祭军一家，向刹帝利展现婆罗门心如酥油。马嘶向他们展示了婆罗门言语如同利剑。很快传闻又起，说马嘶的刹帝利妻子不会给他留下子嗣。  
“父亲，您怎么连这种话都信。”德罗纳问及时，马嘶回答，“山王之女也被人诅咒不能生子，但青项大神依然有后裔。”他轻松又包含责怪的语气让德罗纳误以为自己不是饱学吠陀。两天之后，毗湿摩的探子就查到了流言的源流，俱卢王子善敌义愤填膺，为朋友处理了这个麻烦。  
象城的婆罗门公主慈悯则向儿媳讲了一个故事：  
“我当年出嫁的时候，父亲给我举办了选婿大典。参加的都是婆罗门青年。两个哥哥帮我出谋划策，一起挑选。最后我拿着花环走出来，路过你爹身边的时候，不知怎么一个踉跄，花环就到了他脖子上。”  
“毗湿摩大人和舅舅能饶了他？”马嘶一听就知道母亲不会无缘无故突然无力，追问。母亲可能不是自愿选择父亲，这个念头让他有些心酸。  
慈悯答非所问：“当时我一低头，花环掉了，抬起头就看到一个害羞地冲我笑的婆罗门青年。我当时心里只有一个念头，这个人好英俊啊。他平时可能挺严肃的，都不太会笑似的，但是他当时一脸害羞，谁害羞的时候能严肃呢？”  
福身王博学美秀的养女对儿子和儿媳狡黠地一笑，脸上依稀有少女的面影：“我出家前不久，大哥才从罗摩尊者那里回来。他不苟言笑，但是很关心我。当时哥哥和大哥翻捡与会婆罗门的资料，也是大哥使劲推荐你父亲。你舅舅说，他那么穷，妹妹嫁过去受苦。大哥说，婆罗堕遮之子武艺在身，必成大器，俱卢的女婿还能一直过穷日子吗？哥哥又说，他那么会打，万一欺负妹妹。大哥说，谁敢欺负我们的妹妹？后来哥哥也觉得你父亲不错，就对我说，选他吧。当时他自负得很，根本没有展示武艺，演奏了一首曲子。”  
“也就是说……”  
“也就是说，你父亲就算不搞小动作，我也会选他。”  
“父亲知道吗？”  
慈悯再次狡黠地一笑，马嘶恍然看到了福身王宫中无忧无虑长大的少女。她抚摸了一下儿媳的头发，答非所问：“去吧，孩子，以后不用怕你公公了。”


	8. 江南江北一般同

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 俺曾见金陵玉殿莺啼晓、秦淮水榭花开早，谁知容易冰消！眼看他起朱楼、眼看他宴宾客、眼看他楼塌了！那青苔碧瓦堆，俺曾睡风流觉，将五十年兴亡看饱。那乌衣巷不姓王、莫愁湖鬼夜哭、凤凰台栖枭鸟。残山梦最真，旧境难丢掉，不信这舆图换稿！诌一套《哀江南》，放悲声唱到老。

马嘶和阿伽丽并肩站在曾经是天帝城、甘味林、天帝城的地方，面对新天帝城的废墟。幻象的缔造者摩耶在这里建立过一座美得不真实的宫殿，宫殿的美丽促使宫殿的主人举行无法负担的王祭，以致国库空虚远近结恶；又得意忘形妄图以掷骰子得到王国，技不如人败在犍陀罗王手下。若不是被他们亏待的贤惠美丽的妻子救助，他们此生此世都无条件再肖想王权。

“这个地方曾经有一座最美丽的宫殿。人们说，它是那样美丽，又是那样光辉夺目，俨若火神、太阳神和月神。它的光辉仿佛使太阳光也黯然失色，像燃烧着的火一样灿烂辉煌。它像一座云山，高高耸立，直抵天界。它是那么宽阔，又是那么晶莹美丽，找不出半点毛病。人一进去，疲劳就会消失。它里面有种种上等的设施，四周有玉石的围墙。工艺大师摩耶用了很多珠宝和财富才把它建得这般美好。他把它的形象造得那样富丽堂皇，就是陀沙诃族黑天的妙法宫和大梵天的大会堂都逊色了。摩耶在大会堂里造了一个天下无双的荷花池。池中的荷花和荷梗用摩尼宝石制成，荷叶用琉璃制成。池塘散发着阵阵莲香，池里还有各式各样的珍禽。盛开的荷花美丽如画，水中的游鱼和龟鳖更为这美景增色。池里无论春夏秋冬都是一泓清澈见底的水，微风吹来，水珠飞扬。从池边有台阶下到池里。整个池塘用珍珠宝石镶成。大会堂的四周有各种各样终年开花的大树，绿色的浓荫使人感到凉爽，景色赏心悦目。到处是散发幽香的丛林和开满荷花的池塘，那里有天鹅、野鸭和鸳鸯。微风吹拂，从四面八方把水中荷花的芳香以及陆地上的各种各样的花香带给般度族，供他们分享。”

听着他的讲述他的妻子发出一声短促的轻笑：“再这样下去，你也要被人称为毗耶娑（编纂者）了。”她的丈夫笑而不语，于是阿伽丽继续问：“这么说的人们是谁，大难不死的摩耶还是我的堂兄？”

“阿伽丽……”马嘶无奈地说，“温和一点。”

“如果温和，就不是今天的样子了。”阿伽丽低声说。

他的妻子出生在般度五子被流放的前一年，长大在父亲四方征战的烽烟中，她是战士的女儿，又是战士的妻子。马嘶不再纠缠温和与否的话题，毕竟他所爱的就是这样的人，他回到原来的问题上：“岛生黑仙已经编纂了吠陀与往事书，除了他以外没有人再可以被称为毗耶娑。”

“摩尼宝石和琉璃会散发莲香吗？”

“大概池里还有真正的莲花吧。”

“那我真为荷花伤心，生死在不知时间为何物的珠宝旁边，被放在同一个池子里比较，无论自己是出生、绽放、枯萎还是死亡，身边的人都是当初的模样……”

马嘶心中一动，望着妻子。在他额心半颗摩尼宝珠发出温润的光。阿伽丽却没有再说下去。

“摩耶是他们屠刀下的幸存者……”阿伽丽沉吟着，“你认为，他真的会为毁坏他家园的仇人诚心建造会堂吗？”

“也许摩耶在将它建造得这般美好的时候希望用这美好复仇；但更可能，他早已因为恐惧忘记了怨恨，而当他有机会施展自己的才华时，就连恐惧战兢也被忘记了。摩耶是个天才，对天才来说施展才华的机会不可多得亦不可或缺，等他想到自己的仇恨时，一切都已经结束了。”马嘶回答。

“一切都已经结束了。”阿伽丽低声重复丈夫的话。

 

一切都已经结束了。福身王与两位水中仙女的纠葛，他对跋吉罗提刻骨铭心的爱恋，与贞信人间烟火的离合；最适合作为王的青年放弃王位，为了对父亲的爱，而父亲也为他爱自己欢呼；由罪恶与强迫诞下的孩子，罪恶与强迫从此不离开他的家；被无知和贪婪催发的罪恶，无辜被遗弃的孩子一生在母亲远近纠缠的爱恨中度过；同父异母兄弟间莫名的爱恨，无数的残忍被争相加诸本应最亲爱的人身上；恨在遗传中浓厚，爱在遗传中淡薄，背叛、凉薄、忿恨、猜忌、化销万民血肉，堆叠起名为俱卢的王朝。  
俱卢族的王朝啊，谁知道辉煌的王座下堆积着多少白骨！谁体会伊罗的困惑、忧伤、无所适从，谁记得天乘无所托身的悲伤？谁曾注意多福低垂的眼睫下从未熄灭的阿修罗之火，谁曾倾听沙恭达罗永远不能诉说的委曲求全？谁来关心太阳神的女儿可有机会为她后裔注定的命运哭泣，谁来安慰恒河女神为她儿子无可避免的恸哭？谁知道还会有多少柔弱的人被迫步上她们的后尘？

“接下来会怎么样呢？”阿伽丽低声问。

她害怕了。马嘶心中一动，握住她的手。他勇敢无畏的阿伽丽，他的妻子，他的朋友，他的伙伴，他的太阳他的光。他们一路行来，从最幽深的黑暗走进最危险的包围，告别遗民的荫蔽奔赴残兵的战场。如今他们所得到的超乎他们所想望的——曾经昼伏夜出、栉风沐雨、跋山涉水、坚持不懈奋不顾身浴血奋战时所想望恢复的。般度人失败了，雅度人未得逞。他们的王夺回了应有的权利，他们的家园保持了昔日的荣光。他们有他们所珍视的一切，尤其是最重要的彼此。

可是这样的幸福果真是实在的吗？果真能够持久吗？持斧罗摩的祝福陪伴他们走到今天。马嘶无意质疑师爷的威能，他永远尊敬他。可是难道，不会有其他的战争、其他的阴谋？巨大的不义之利面前，再亲密的人也有可能反目成仇。何况，他们所热爱的俱卢，其根基早已被不利浸透。

阿伽丽得不到回答，轻轻挣开马嘶的手。她从方才的交握中明白了丈夫的意思，他和她一样惶惑。然而此时此刻，一直自称不够坚定的他却远比她坚定。

马嘶任妻子挣开自己的手，看着她抬眼观看指缝倾斜的阳光，随后目光回到荷花池上，终于说出自己的想法：

“我们的王，坐在男人的血和女人的泪之上。这并不是他的错，却是他王国的根基。”

“什么？”阿伽丽问，她依旧望着荷花池。

马嘶望着妻子，将自己的心绪说给她听：“俱卢族的历史，写满了男人的血和女人的泪。即使再开明的君主，我也不敢想象他能在鬼魂的哀哭声中维护贤良的统治。”

这不是难敌的错，这不是持国的错，这也不是奇武王或毗湿摩的错。这不是他们这一代人的错，甚至未必是他们上一代人的错，或许根本算不清是谁首先犯错。然而无论错误由谁铸就，终究在他们手中迎来了清算的时刻。

“……还有女人的血……和男人的泪……”阿伽丽的思绪回到了丈夫的话上，仿佛沉吟着，缓缓地说。

马嘶思考了一下，从容地点头：“你说的对。”他伸手握住妻子的手，他的妻子也伸出另一只手，和他双手交握。

阿伽丽抬起头，与丈夫对视。天长地久的目光中，一切的一切都陷入沉寂。

 

白骨青灰长艾萧，桃花扇底送南朝。  
不因重作兴亡梦，儿女浓情何处消。


	9. 后记：桃花扇底送南朝

題目For you, Hastinapur,来自《为你，耶路撒冷》。对于俱卢亡国人的心情，我脑海中一直萦绕着一句诗：“耶路撒冷啊，我若忘记你……”对我而言，这一句已经够了。原来的名字，上部是“扬州慢”，下部是“哀江南”。“扬州慢”就是姜夔姜白石的《扬州慢》。《哀江南》不是更古老的庾信的《哀江南赋》或者《哀江南赋序》，而是孔尚任《桃花扇》末尾的《哀江南》套曲。但用其意境而已。有时间我会把全文译成英文。下部的题目我还没想好，或许是Oh you, Hastinapur.  
男主人公选作马嘶不是因为他活着，是因为他夜袭之前面对国仇家恨定意以恶报恶却还觉得羞愧使我深感同情。马嘶是个善良而文艺的人，我自以为勉强能驾驭这个角色。女主人公设定为迦尔纳的女儿是因为需要一个坚定热烈的灵魂支持马嘶，需要有人义无反顾又有洞见，需要一个迦尔纳。罗奇蛮娜是难敌的遗留，难敌是印度需要的明君，然而印度夺去了他明君的生命，因此明君的遗留仿佛失去了仁慈温和的部分，转以冷酷的审判面对他的仇敌。商波我想在他身上写出雅度族微弱的良心，雅度人并非不晓得自己的命运，然而他们没有忏悔，而是狂欢。在死刑前狂欢的人心中有对罪孽的忏悔和恐惧吗？我认为是有的，并且很大，但他们以为昧着良心的狂欢反而赐予轻松。我希望商波是这个良知的具体化，他毫不留情地恶作剧、深深希望能从善，然而他死于罪恶之手，临终时没看到心中的希望，却以为自己解脱而露出微笑。我笔下的商波可能有一点点像培尔·金特，大概不是很像，培尔·金特的爱人必定是索尔薇格。我写书时可能受了Ajaya的影响，四个人物仿佛互相是彼此的影子和补充。  
我在写作的时候改动了一些设定。最主要的在商波的部分。我拉长了诅咒的时间线。另外，商波的病我记得是麻风，但我没有进行任何对麻风病的恐怖的描写。麻风病极其可怖，麻风病院经常与外界隔绝。因为文中和商波近距离接触的三人一个是他患难与共的妻子，一个是拥有摩尼宝珠的马嘶，另一个是分享丈夫所得祝福的迦尔纳之女，所以我没让他们显出面对商波的小心翼翼。商波和罗奇蛮娜精校本中几乎没有涉及，我只能转而采信各种传说。商波在我的设想中是个和罗奇蛮、难敌、马嘶有些相似的雅度人。他可能用不光彩的手段劫夺了罗奇蛮娜，但他对罗奇蛮娜的心意千真万确。其他的改动我一时想不起来，想到了再补充。  
其次是不同叙述的采信。有差异而不冲突的叙述，如破灭仙人威逼贞信发生关系和贡蒂利用咒语和太阳神发生关系，我都兼采各种。矛盾不可调和的，我基本用读史的思维找出来一个合理解释，至于史诗文学性的一半，我是学文学的，大概不会比另一半有亏。还有比如马嘶是四神投生的部分化身也是楼陀罗化身，我并没有讲究这个楼陀罗是不是湿婆，这是学术领域，并且不是我的学术领域（但愿以后也不是），所以我取了普通人的理解，再加上一点谨慎，这样称呼他时就用原著的“楼陀罗的化身”。  
下部的同人性更强，不再完全局限于援引被我判断为可信的资料。比如我化用了去神化的俱卢史诗Ajaya里打败阿周那的山野猎人是独斫的设定。因为我希望给下部一个看似皆大欢喜的结局。但是下部真正的结局——结尾并非结局——在我心中，仍然是一样的：般度族和雅度族以别的借口挑起了战争，使用各种卑鄙手段杀死敌人，最终同归于尽。最后，商波和罗奇蛮娜站在荒芜的废墟之上，而马嘶和他的妻子与他们告别，在凋敝的大地上流浪。  
现在我的脑海中有一个画面，废墟上罗奇蛮娜的怀中，抱着新的君王。  
之后，如果我愧对了一个人物，那我在这里向他道歉。这个人物是克里希那——纳，精校本中的“黑天”。我不知道我有没有亏待他，他是我打心眼里厌恶的人物，然而这份厌恶有私人原因。前面说了我对马嘶的愧疚有共鸣，我更能共鸣的是黑天的邪恶，我在看到他采取的手段之前就知道他会采取什么手段，因为那是如果我要作恶我将采取的手段，看他就如同看着我心里存在我不欲容它克制我的罪恶，他契合于我恶的天性。软弱如我不能不把我对于罪恶的恨恶有意无意地投射到罪恶化身他的身上。但克里希那毕竟只是一个人，虽然是个作恶多端的人，所以如果我亏待了他——如果我给他过于他所应得的——我也在此道歉。  
我开始看《摩诃婆罗多》是因为幼稚的好胜心，支撑我读完了的是蹒跚探索治学门径的责任感，说白了，整个是由于极其不成熟的心态驱策。正文资料同人批评连读带写，总共花了三个月，事后发现这三个月可能改变我的人生，我很后悔浪费了时间，但我无论怎么想，都觉得自己还是会去读它。  
我多么希望自己能生活在一个所有故事都青春正好的年代。  
在我的心里，与其说For you, Hastinapur，不如说是讽刺反写的批评。读者诸君肯定看出来了，我刻意不把情节展开，只在对话上下功夫，因为我写它就是为了对话。一些话语最好在特定的环境下说出来又不应该由我说。假若展开情节，可能又是一部俱卢史诗了，那样的话我还需要读太多书涉猎太多前人研究成果，即使有这个时间，这书——前面说过了，实在倒我的胃口——我不愿意。何况，珠玉在前。  
我的价值观在文中表露得很清楚。在下是位投身中国古典文学的基督徒，笔下流露的价值认同精神来自《论语》和《圣经》，生活中的价值观渊源还要加上课本。在我看来前两者毫不冲突，而这本——垃圾书——的价值观和三者全部冲突——恕我直言，此书使我想到，假如印度一直是这个样子，那我几乎要赞美英国殖民者了。  
下个和《摩诃婆罗多》相关的想法是把Ajaya翻译到中国。Jaya前加a，如修罗与阿修罗，正法与非法，我略读后觉得它应该被称作《不屈之书》，摩诃俱卢。言尽于此，各自珍重，有缘再会。


End file.
